Skyrim: The Dragonborn Duo!
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: A land torn apart by war between the Empire and Stormcloaks. Now the land is plagued by the return of dragons, who wish to enslave all mortals like in days long past. The fate of Skyrim, of all Tamriel, rests in the hands of two unlikely individuals. Now, if only the two of them could get along. Dragonborn Harem story. Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Game Studios.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! You awake, Khajiit?" Ralof addressed the young dark calico furred Khajit with shoulder length black hair and earrings sitting across from him. Said Khajiit was also in rags and bindings like the other passengers in the back of the wagon they were riding in.

"Huh?" the Khajiit groaned as she lifted her head up and looked around, her pale eyes taking in the surroundings, before wincing as a headache made itself known. "Uhh...where is Tadal'alla?"

"You and your Argonian friend walked right into that Imperial ambush when you tried crossing the border." the man explained. Tadal'alla blinked before the memory came back.

"Glack-Al!"

"Snrrt! Mmm."

Both man and Khajiit turned to see an Argonian sitting between Ralor and Lokir. His scales were a mix of dark green and brown with light green colored feathers on his head. He had a few scars here and their on his face, white colored spikes running along his thin jawline, and dark green coloring around his eyes, which were a light, almost glowing blue when he blinked them open.

"Huh?" he asked after a jaw-cracking yawn. "Where am I?"

"Captured with these rotten Stormcloaks!" Lokir explained while shooting a glare at Ralof. "If not for you rebels, I'd be in Hammerfell by now!"

"Quiet back there!" ordered the Imperial soldier driving the horse-drawn carriage.

"Oh, so we're prisoners." Glack-Al surmised before looking at Tadal'alla. "I blame you."

"Me? What did Tadal'alla do?!" the Khajiit snapped.

"I don't know. But it wasn't my fault this time, so I still blame you." Glack-Al smirked, earning a hiss and a glare from Tadal'alla.

"I said shut it! Now, or I'll carry out your execution here!" the Imperial soldier snapped.

"Wait?! Execution?!" Lokir yelped in panic. "T-That can't be right! I'm not a rebel!"

"It doesn't matter to the Imperials." Ralof said as they continued onward. "We're all brothers and sisters in bindings."

"This is a mistake! Tell them I'm not with you! Or him!" Lokir yelled in panic.

"Hey! You will adress Ulfric Stormcloak with respect!" Ralof barked.

"The Jarl of Windhelm?! The leader of the Stormcloaks?!" Lokir asked in shock before scowling at him. "The one who killed High King Torygg?!"

"The only _true_ High King is Ulfric Stormcloak!" Ralof snapped.

"You following any of this?" Glack-Al asked Tadal'alla.

"One of us has to." she smirked.

"Open the gates!" came a shout, garnering everyone's attention. They all turned to see the gates leading into Helgen open up, showing many Imperial Soldiers inside, alongside with civilians and Thalmor High Elves watching from a distance. Ralof began to say something, only to be interrupted by a hiss coming from Tadal'alla.

"Hutch!" she growled.

"What?!" Glack-Al snapped as he whipped his head towards her viewpoint. He scowled as he noticed a young, but well built, Redguard being handed a hefty bag of septims. He wore a suit of armor made of pure black steel armor, black hair with none on his face, and a scar going over his left eye. He accepted the gold before turning his horse to leave, but shot a parting smirk at the two before riding off.

"Friend of yours?" Ralof asked after noticing the man ride off.

"If by friend, you mean 'bounty hunting bastard that's been on our tails for a few years now, then yes. _We're the best of friends!_ " Tadal'alla bit out at the end before the wagon stopped near a crowd gathered around a chopping block.

"Let's go. Best not to keep the gods waiting." Ralof said as they all began walking off the carriage.

"No! There's been a mistake! We're not rebels!" Lokir protested desperately.

"Face your death with dignity, horse thief." Ralof scoffed.

"When we call your name, approach the block!" barked a female Imperial captain.

"Ohh~" Tadal'alla cooed to herself as she eyed the woman, only to jump and with a surprised yelp of pain when she felt something snap across the back of her thighs. She turned an acrid glare towards Glack-Al, who merely looked away with an innocent smile on his face, his tail returning to swaying behind him.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm!" announced an imperial named Hadvar as he held up a quill and prisoner logbook.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof said as the gagged Jarl walked towards the group of other prisoners that were to face death.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Hadvar continued, prompting said man to step forward and join the crowd. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"NO! I'M NOT A REBEL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lokir yelled hysterically before making a run for it.

"HALT!" the captain yelled.

"I'M NOT DYING HERE!" Lokir yelled back. Sadly, the salvo of arrows that were embedded into his now dead corpse said otherwise.

"Anyone else feel like running?!" the captain challenged with a scowl. Said scowl dropped to a look of confusion when Glack-Al suddenly fell on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Glack." Tadal'alla reprimanded the Argonian as she put the foot she used to trip him back down, earning a glare from him before two Imperials brought him to his feet.

"In a hurry to die, lizard?" the captain asked as he was brought before her.

"What? I thought I could make it." he responded with a grin, which fell when she rammed the hilt of her blade into his gut, causing him to double over.

"Anyway," Hadvar said after a moment before looking down at him. "What is your name, Argonian."

"My name's...Glack-Al." he huffed out after getting some air in his lungs.

"Hmm. And you?" Hadvar continued as he looked at Tadal'alla.

"Tadal'alla." she responded. Hadvar nodded before looking down at the list.

"These two are not on the list." Hadvar informed.

"We were also told that that these two are Stormcloak sympathizers from that Redguard that left moments ago." the captain explained.

"Hutch." Glack-Al grit out in anger.

"And besides, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. They were on the carriage, they go to the block!" the captain ordered.

"Yes, captain." Hadvar nodded before looking at the two. "May the gods have mercy on your souls." And with that, Glack-Al and Tadal'alla walked to join their fellow prisoners and wait their turn.

"I still blame you." Glack-Al whispered to Tadal'alla, who silently glared back.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." General Tullius greeted as he glared at the Jarl. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero would never use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

"The Voice?" Glack-Al whispered Tadal'alla.

"Why are you asking me?" she whispered back.

"Aren't you the smart one?" he retorted.

Their conversation died when a distant roar was heard, causing everyone to look around.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked, his voice holding a small hint of fear.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius ordered.

"Yes, General Tullius!" the Imperial Captain nodded.

"Glack." Tadal'alla whispered, her voice full of concern with her own fear mixed in. "You know that bad feeling I get on the tip of my tail when something bad's about to happen?"

"Yeah?" the Argonian whispered back, his eyes to the sky as the sound of an axe cutting through flesh was heard. "Let me guess? Not because of the chopping block.

"Not even close!" she hissed out when the same roar came, only this one sounded closer. She couldn't say anymore before being pushed forward by an Imperial towards the chopping block.

"I said get up to the block, cat!" the captain snapped as Tadal'alla was forced onto her knees, her head shoved down on the block.

'Mother...Father...we're on our way.' she thought as she closed her eyes. She expected death in the form of the headsman's axe, but instead...

"By the Hist!"

She was treated to Glack-Al's shout in shock. Snapping her eyes open, she was greeted with a giant form landing on the roof of the building behind the headsman, throwing the man off balanced and away from the block, giving her a clear view of a...

"DRAGON!"

Indeed it was. A giant dragon with black scales looked down upon every terrified face looking up at it. It's gazed lingered upon Glack-Al and Tadal'alla for a moment longer, it's eyes seeming to narrow at them, before it took a deep breath...and everything went straight to Oblivion.

Meteors began to rain from the heavens after the dragon shouted while the Imperials either began firing arrows at it or led the civilians to safety.

"Tadal!" Glack-Al yelled as he knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?!"

"Khajiit is alive!" she answered as his teeth ripped her bindings off her hands.

"Hey! You two! Over here!" They turned to see Ralof standing in the doorway of a nearby tower. "Get in here before it sees you!" They both scrambled towards the tower while Glack-Al bit his own bindings off before joining up with Ralof, Ulfric, and a few other Stormcloaks. "By Talos! A dragon! Just like in the legends!"

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric stated. "We've got to move! Now!"

"Up through the tower! Move!" Ralof yelled as he ascended the stairs, followed by everyone else in the tower. They kept climbing before a pile of rocks blocked their ascent. Some Stormcloaks tried to move them, only for the wall next to them to be violently broken down by the dragon's head smashing through-

" **YOL TOOR SHUL!** "

-followed by said dragon turning anyone in the path of it's fire into ash before flying off.

"Why is this happening?!" Tadal'alla yelled as she stared at the piles of ash in terror.

"No idea!" Glack-Al answered as they gazed out of the hole the dragon made.

"Do you see the Inn on the other side?" Ralof asked as he stared down at the gaping hole in the building below. "Jump down there! We'll catch up when we can!"

"Lizards first!" Glack-Al yelled as he hopped down and rolled into the fall when he landed, followed by Tadal'alla shortly afterwards. Both of them ran through the Inn and followed the sound of Hadvar yelling for a little boy to run towards him. Haming obeyed, leaving a man named Torolf to die when the dragon dropped down and reared it's head back.

"Oh Gods! EVERYONE GET BACK!" Hadvar yelled right before the dragon roasted the poor man alive. "Still alive prisoners?! Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" he ordered.

"Right behind you!" Tadal'alla shouted as she and Glack-Al ran behind him while Haming stayed with a man named Gunnar. The three of them maneuvered through the burning town of Helgen, stepping over corpses and dodging blasts of fire along the way. "Keep close! We're almost out of here!" he yelled as they ran, only to stop when they met up with Ralof. "Ralof! You vile traitor! Out of the way!"

"We're escaping! You're not stopping us, Hadvar!" Ralof declared.

"LOOK OUT!" Glack-Al warned as the dragon did another fly by, it's fire scorching a path through town as it flew. The four of them jumped away to avoid the fire, separating the group with a wall of flame. "TADAL! YOU ALRIGHT?!" Glack-Al yelled over the roar of the inferno.

"YES! KEEP GOING! I'LL MEET YOU OUTSIDE OF TOWN!" she yelled back before following Ralof, leaving Glack-Al to follow Hadvar.

 **"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki!"** roared the dragon as both groups ran inside Helgen Keep.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed.

Hutch the Redguard was provided by: CC-6776

The name Tadal'alla was provided by: Hedgehog of Time

Future help will still be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Glack-Al followed Hadvar into Helgen Keep before the Imperial shut the door behind, letting the both of them catch their breath.

"Are you alright?" Hadvar asked as he got his breathing under control.

"Considering what happened to many others outside?" Glack-Al started before another roar was heard. "I'm perfect."

"Good. Stormcloak sympathizer or not, I wouldn't want to leave anyone to the fate of a dragon." Hadvar commented before looking up at the ceiling, his expression one of fear. "Still, to think that a dragon would appear. The Bringers of the End Times."

"I don't know all this stuff about dragons except that they're supposed to be extinct." Glack-Al commented before narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "And just so you know, my sister and I have nothing to do with the Stormcloaks, you Imperials, _or_ this war of yours."

"Well, it doesn't matter right now whose side you're...sister?" Hadvar finished in confusion.

"Tadal'alla. She's my sister in all but blood." Glack-Al explained as he looked around the room for some gear. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we're not in danger of being roasted like skeevers."

"You're right. We need to keep moving." Hadvar agreed while Glack made some makeshift modifications to some armor he found. One hole for his tail and a sword in hand later, the two of them wondered a little further into the keep in the hopes of finding a way out. Preferably, one that wouldn't have them come face-to-face with the giant dragon still flying around outside. They were about to enter a round room before Hadvar stopped them. "Shh. I hear someone." he whispered. They crept up towards the doorway and peered inside to see two figures in Stormcloak armor talking.

"This door's locked. Let's try that gate."

"This one could pick that lock with her eyes closed."

"Tadal?"

"RALOF!"

Both figures turned as Hadvar and Glack-Al entered, one embracing his sister, the other ready to cross blades.

"Is this really the time?!" Tadal'alla asked incredulously as Ralof brandished his war axe.

"You said that this wasn't your fight!" Ralof snapped at her, his gaze never leaving Hadvar's as they circled the room.

"If you're not going to fight, then stay out of this!" Hadvar ordered.

"Hold on, soldier!"

Everyone turned to see the Imperial captain from before standing with another soldier working to get the gate to lower.

"Give us a moment! The four of us will take down those Stormcloaks!" she yelled before turning to the other soldier. "Hurry it up!"

"Hang on, Ralof!"

Everyone then turned back towards the locked door to see a pair of Stormcloak soldiers working to unlock the door.

"We'll get you and your new recruit there out and take down those Imperial bastards together!"

Both sides were frantically working to open their locked doorways. Finally, the gate lowered for the Imperials just as the Stormcloaks managed to pick the lock and swing the metal door open. Both sides rushed towards each other, weapons drawn-

"That's far enough!"

-before everyone froze at the sight of Hadvar and Ralof facing their own comrades, blades at their throats, and a pissed off Argonian and Khajiit holding them hostage.

"What's...the meaning of this?!" Hadvar grunted out as he held onto the arm Glack-Al was using to lock him in a chokehold.

"This? This is us stopping this little bout of madness you all seem to be wrapped up in!" Glack-Al stated.

"Get off me, cat!" Ralof grunted out.

"Only if your men promise to sheathe their blades and calm down!" she answered from on top of him, her foot digging into his back as she held his own war axe above his head.

"In the presence of these Imperials?! Never!"

"I won't rest until every Stormcloak is dead and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN?!" Glack-Al snapped, causing them all to freeze up at his words. Deafening silence filled the area for all of three seconds before a roar could be heard, followed by the room suddening shaking a moment later before stilling. No one said anything, but the fear in many of their eyes could be seen. "Hear that?! That's the sound of a really big problem!"

"He's right! There's no doubt in Tadal'alla's mind that that dragon could end all of us if we waste our time fighting each other!" Tadal'alla chipped in. "We know that you are on opposite sides of a war, but for just a few moments, can you put them aside until we are all somewhere else?! Somewhere _not_ being destroyed by a dragon?!"

Everyone was glaring at the two keeping their respective comrades pinned before reluctantly putting their weapons away.

"The moment we get out of here, I'll be personally carrying out your sentences." the Imperial captain grit out.

"We'll see." Glack-Al smirked before he and his sister released their prisoners.

"I know the way out." the Imperial captain explained as they began making their way through Helgen Keep. "It's this way."

With great reluctance from the Stormcloaks, the group proceeded to descend deeper into the keep, finding more soldiers from both sides fighting each other along the way. A quick talking to got them to temporarily cease hostilities until they were safely away from the scorched village of Helgen. Though that didn't stop them from throwing petty insults and death threats at each other the whole way. They made it past the torture room and through the small cave before finally reaching sunlight.

"Finally! We are out of that cave and into the sun." Tadal'alla sighed before turning her gaze to her brother, his armor stained with blood. "Have fun killing at that bear?"

"It was either the bear, or the soldiers that wouldn't stop promising death to each other." Glack-Al huffed in frustration.

"Speaking of death threats." came the Imperial captain's voice. Both siblings and the group of Stormcloaks found themselves surrounded by the Imperial soldiers, weapons being drawn on both sides. "I believe it's time I made good on mine!" Her own blade was halfway drawn before a hand stopped her. "What?! Hadvar! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Following their example." he said before slowly looking over the entire group. "Imperials! Stormcloaks! What became of Helgen may be the beginning! That dragon is gone now, but what if it attacks again? Or worse? What if there are where it came from?"

"Hadvar is right." Ralof spoke up as he stood next to the Imperial. "And if there are more, then everyone on both sides need to be informed of their return. Lest they also succumb to Helgen's fate." Many on both sides stared at the duo, their thoughts of what could become of the other villages and holds flooding their minds. Some thought of family. Some thought of friends. Some even thought of the comrades-in-arms standing next to them. But most importantly? All of them thought of all those combined going up in flames, the sight of that dragon causing them all to grimace. One-by-one, the soldiers all withdrew their weapons and separated to their own groups.

"Captain. I think it would be prudent to alert the Empire of this development." Hadvar suggested.

"You're right. Soldiers! We're withdrawing for now!" she ordered. The men obeyed and began marching down the road towards the nearest outpost. The Stormcloaks followed their example and went a different direction for their own outpost, leaving Hadvar, Ralof, Glack-Al, and Tadal'alla at the entrance of the cave.

"Not following your friends?" Glack-Al asked Hadvar.

"We will regroup with them later." said Hadvar. "But for the moment, I'm going to head to Riverwood to warn my Uncle about this whole dragon business."

"And you're still here because?" Tadal'alla asked Ralof.

"Because I have family of my own in Riverwood that I wish to warn as well." Ralof answered before shooting a glare at Hadvar. "And since we seem to be going in the same direction, I _guess_ our temporary truce is still in effect."

"Only until we both leave Riverwood after a brief respite. After that, you'll pay for your crimes." Hadvar replied with his own glare.

"By the way, why'd you stop them?" Tadal'alla asked Hadvar. "You and your men were ready to kill each other long before we arrived. So why?"

"Because you both were right. If we had fought in that keep, we could've either killed each other or the dragon could've brought it all down on our heads." Hadvar explained. "And if that had happened, then no one would've been alive to warn the other holds."

"Well, I'm glad you two worked that out for the moment. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." Glack-Al informed them before he and Tadal'alla turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Tadal'alla groaned.

"Since you're new to Skyrim, why not travel with us to Riverwood? Not only is their safety in numbers, but I'd like to repay you for helping us get away from that dragon." Hadvar explained.

"Riverwood may be small, but the food and bed are still better than camping out in the middle of nowhere." Ralof added.

"Hmm. A warm meal and bed sounds fantastic at the moment. Much better than the cold from the snowfall earlier." Tadal'alla mused.

"And I'm so hungry, I bet I could eat a giant's weight in food." Glack-Al smirked. "Alright then. We'll follow you two."

* * *

A/N: Out of Helgen, and on to Riverwood. I saw both openings and tried to merge them together. Sorry if the lack of fighting feels anti-climatic.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a little over an hour, but Riverwood was finally coming into view.

"Ah, Riverwood." Hadvar sighed as he eyed each building in sight. "It never fails to calm me down whenever I come here."

"It looks very peaceful." Tadal'alla said with a smile.

"Yes. I only hope we can keep it peaceful when they see us all walking in together." Ralof commented.

"I'd been wondering about that for awhile now. Both of you have family here, but you're on different sides of the war. That's had to have caused some friction between them, right?" Glack-Al asked as they finally approached the village. They got maybe a few steps into town before a man started ambling his way towards them, a drunken smile on his face.

"Hello there tr-travellers! Mind sparing a coin? Or maybe cut out the middle man and just giving me some mead?" the man asked.

"Ahh, Embry. Still as drunk as ever, I see." Hadvar sighed, though with a fond smile.

"Eh? Who...wait a second. Hadvar?" Embry asked after shaking his head. "Hey! It is Hadvar!" His gaze then went to Ralof, a confused look crossing his expression for a moment before he smiled. "And there's Ralof! Well, ain't that a sight! I thought the only time I'd see you two together would be with one you holding the other's head on a pike!"

"For the moment, the two of us have a truce." Ralof explained with a grimace before looking Embry straight in the eyes. "As for why we have it? A problem that threatens _all_ of our lives has come up."

"Spread the word to the rest of the village to meet in the Sleeping Giant Inn." Hadvar ordered.

"I'm no soldier!" Embry stated, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why should I listen?"

"Because I'll buy you _two_ bottles of Black-Briar Mead if you do." Hadvar said.

"EVERYONE! GET TO THE SLEEPING GIANT INN!" Embry yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran through the town. Moments later, people began heading towards the Inn, where the four were patiently awaiting everyone to arrive.

"Both of you here at the same time and not fighting each other on sight?" Delphine asked as she served each of the four a few salmon steaks and a bottle of mead each. "It must be important."

"It is." Ralof nodded as Glack-Al tore into his food like an animal, earning a sigh of annoyance from Tadal'alla. The last person, Embry, walked in just as they finished their meal.

"I did what you asked. Where's my drink?" Embry asked as he fumbled through the crowd towards the counter.

"Here you are. Courtesy of Hadvar." said Orgnar, the co-owner of the Inn as he pulled out two unopened bottles of Black-Briar Mead and handed them to the drunk. The man was halfway done with the first bottle before Orgnar turned to the group. "Alright, everyone's here now. So what's going on?"

"And why are you lot not trying to kill each other?" Gerdur asked as she glared at Hadvar and Glack-Al.

"Easy Gerdur. Tomorrow, we go our separate ways and continue our part in the war." Ralof said to calm his sister down.

"She is right though." Alvor spoke up. "How come you two aren't trying to kill each other? And why the sudden need to have everyone gather here."

"And who are those two?" asked Frodnar as he looked between Glack-Al and Tadal'alla. "Weren't the lizards and cats staying out of the war?"

"One at a time." Hadvar said, his raised hand halting anymore questions. "We'll start with that last question. These two are Glack-Al the Argonian and Tadal'alla the Khajiit. They're...siblings."

Everyone slowly turned their gazes to the two in question, their expressions all asking the same question.

"How in the name of the Divines did _that_ happen?!" Frodnar yelled in shock.

Which Frodnar unknowingly asked for them all.

"Well, when an Argonian and a Khajiit love each other very mu _ooph!"_ Glack-Al began before Tadal'alla jammed her elbow into his ribs.

"What my brother is trying to say is that my family took him in shortly after he hatched when his dying mother came to our traveling caravan years ago while we were in Black Marsh." Tadal'alla properly explained, getting a round of 'ooooh' from the villagers.

"Now, to answer the second part of your question." Ralof picked up. "They were actually prisoners that were about to be executed alongside the rest of us Stormcloaks. The uniforms they wear came from our fallen comrades on both sides."

"So, these two are criminals?" Sven asked as he eyed the two of them in suspicion.

"Actually, they were caught up in an Imperial ambush when they tried to cross the border." Hadvar explained. "They weren't on the list, but our captain decided to have them executed anyway."

"Then how come they ain't dead?" Embry slurred before starting on his second bottle of mead.

"I was about to be executed, but everyone began to panic when a dragon showed up." Tadal'alla answered. Everyone froze at her words as their eyes widened at them.

"They must've changed the mead recipe." Embry laughed. "I could've sworn you just said a dragon showed up."

"She did. And practically all of Helgen is now in ruins because of it." Glack-Al stated. The villagers looked at the skeptically before turning to Ralof. He nodded. Then they looked at Hadvar, who also nodded. Then...

"HA! TOLD YOU DRAGONS DIDN'T DISAPPEAR! I KNEW I SAW ONE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Hilde roared as she pointed her finger at every one of the villagers.

"This...this can't be! Dragons?! I thought they were just a myth!" Lucan stuttered fearfully.

"I'm afraid that they're real. Or at the very least, the one that destroyed Helgen is." Hadvar said solemnly before looking back the panicking villagers. "That's why both of us had the surviving members of our armies in Helgen spread the word to every hold and village they could. Hopefully, the warning will give them time to fortify their defenses should that dragon appear again."

"But in the meantime, keep an eye on the sky everyone. If you see a dragon, take cover." Ralof ordered. The people nodded, though they were all still a little afraid, before leaving the Inn and going about their lives.

"Do you really think anyone will be able to stop a dragon?" Orgnar asked them after the last person left.

"Stop it? I don't know. But at the very least, it'll give them time to come up with some kind of plan." Ralof sighed as he massaged his forehead before his eyes snapped open. "By Talos! Whiterun!"

"Of course! The Jarl of Whiterun's kept out of the war all this time!" Hadvar said, picking up on Ralof's words. "Neither army have men stationed there!"

"And that means what exactly?" Glack-Al asked.

"It means that since Whiterun is neutral, neither side will see fit to warn them!" Hadvar practically shouted before calming down. "And the Jarl's been wanting nothing to do with the war, so he won't see anyone from any side...wait. That might work."

"What will work?" Tadal'alla asked.

"As I've said, the Jarl of Whiterun won't listen to either side. But he may listen to an unaffiliated party." Hadvar said as he eyed the two of them, making them blink as the septim dropped.

"Wait a second. You want _us_ to warn him?" Glack-Al asked.

"Yes." Hadvar answered quickly.

"That's actually the best plan at the moment." Ralof said.

"But why? We are strangers to you. Besides, it wouldn't be too dificult to simply have one of your men approach outside of uniform." Tadal'alla stated.

"The only ones who know of this are busy warning the other holds. And we must report back to our own sides before they send scouting parties for us." Hadvar explained before he took on a pleading look. "Please." The two siblings looked at one another before standing up.

"Give us a moment." Glack-Al said before they retreated towards the corner of the Inn, there voices no louder than whispers. "What do you think?"

"It is risky." Tadal'alla whispered back before cupping her chin with her fingers in thought. "Although, we did wish to cross the border to this land in the first place. Plenty of chances to explore after this Whiterun."

"And from what those two said before on the way here, that small bandit camp we avoided is just one of many. Plenty of fights to be had. And no one to arrest us should our encounters become...bloody."

"And there is the old rule with bandit loot. 'Finders, Keepers.'" the sister finished with a grin that matched her brother's before turning to the two. "We've talked it over. We will go."

"You have our gratitude." Ralof said with a smile before looking out the window to see the sun begging to set. "Though if I were you, I'd wait until morning to make the trek. Dragons or no dragons, Skyrim still has many other dangers."

"Frostbite spiders. Bandits. Ferocious wildlife." Hadvar ticked off with his fingers. "It'd be foolish to travel at night. Even more so when neither of you have been to Skyrim before."

"A wise decision." Tadal'alla agreed. "Then we'll wait until first light, then travel to Whiterun." With that, they all separated. Hadvar went to his Uncle's home, which was the town blacksmith. Ralof went to his sister's home. And Glack-Al and Tadal'alla?

"So...what do we do now?" Glack-Al asked as he eyed the setting sun "I don't know about you, I don't plan to just sit around on my tail until tomorrow."

"Find a job to do." Tadal'alla suggested. "It may be a small village, but someone here has to have some kind of work they need done. It's either that or..." she trailed off as she side-eyed Embry bothering Stump the dog for a septim before falling over and hiccuping out a laugh. "We beg people for money like that guy."

"Yeah. No." Glack-Al responded with a shake of his head before looking at her. "Where do we start?"

-Later-

The two of them, still clad in their respective armor, were now travelling west of Riverwood towards Bleak Falls Barrow on behalf of Camilla, who wanted to retrieve a golden claw that was stolen from their shop a few days ago. The brother, Lucan, offered them a good amount of coin if they succeeded, which was a good motivator despite the fact that bandits had camped out there. The second...

"Stop looking at me like that, Glack!" Tadal'alla snapped as they walked towards the barrow.

"Not until you say you have a problem." he said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she answered as she turned away with a huff.

"Oh really? So then, do you plan to hand either of those false letters from Sven and Faendal to Camilla before or after you try and bed her?" he smirked, making her tense and spin on her heel to glare at him. "Don't look at me like that. I know you. You not only prefer women over men, but you'll try and bed anyone with a pair of breasts that crosses your eye."

"I do _not!_ " she answered childishly.

"You looked like you were three seconds from asking that Imperial captain when she got off duty!" Glack-Al growled as the two of them began pushing against each other with their foreheads, both growling at each other.

 _ **THUCK!**_

The growling and scowling stopped when something hit Glack-Al's shoulder. He blinked before looking to see an arrow was now sticking out of it.

"Uhh...OW!" he yelled when the pain finally registered, followed by his sister pushing him down behind a rock.

"Well, looks like we're here!" she informed him sarcastically as he worked the arrow out of his shoulder.

"What makes you say that?!" he grunted as he threw the arrow away.

"Because that arrow came from one of the bandits guarding the entrance right over there." she explained as she quickly eyed the barrow before ducking behind the rock they were hiding behind.

"Then he's mine!" Glack-Al snarled as he drew his sword and started to get up, only to be kept in place by Tadal'alla. "What are you doing?!"

"Keeping you from blindly charging to your death!" she said as she drew the bow she picked up in Helgen. "I'll take care of any archers. You can have any that are left."

"Grr, fine!" he sighed in defeat, knowing she would just keep pulling him down if he tried running out there.

"Come on out!" one of the bandits called. "We promise to make it painless!"

"Tell that to my shoulder!" Glack-Al yelled back right as Tadal'alla stood up and let an arrow fly. The death gurgle hitting his ears was very satisfying.

"One down." Tadal'alla whispered as she notched another arrow.

"DIE!"

 **CLANG!**

The sound of metal striking metal rang out as Glack-Al shielded Tadal'alla from an Orc weilding a steel warhammer that had tried to sneak around and get the jump on them.

"Keep...your hands...off her!" the Argonian grunted as he and the Orc bandit began a battle of strength, both of them striking and blocking each other's attacks. Tadal'alla breathed a sigh of relief before readying another arrow and peeking over the rock, looking for anymore bandits, archers or otherwise, but ducking out of the way of another arrow-

 _SHICK!_

"YEOW!"

-And lodging it into the Orc Bandit's butt, causing him to lose his concentration as he instinctively reached for the arrow with one hand. While Tadal'alla took aim and fired, Glack-Al used the distraction to swing his blade at the Orc, severing the other hand still holding onto the warhammer. Dropping his blade, Glack-Al grabbed the hammer mid-fall, swung with all he had, and _pulverized_ the left half of the Orc's face. The bandit was dead before he hit the ground at the same time his remaining comrade bleed to death from Tadal'alla's arrow in her throat. The two then retreated behind the rock so that the Khajiit could hand her brother one of the health potions she had managed to pick up on the way out of Helgen.

"This had better be worth it in the end." Glack-Al sighed in frustration as the potion went to work mending the puncture wound in his shoulder.

"I know it will." Tadal'alla smirked as she began looting the bandit corpses. She put the gold in a coin purse, the armor and weapons in separate piles, any items worth taking divided between her and Glack-Al, and the corpses left to freeze in the cold wind. "We'll pick up the weapons and armor on the way back to the village."

"Let me guess? I'm the one doing all the lifting, right?" Glack-Al asked.

"Not all of it. Someone has to carry the gold." Tadal'alla smirked as they entered through the doors into Bleak Falls Temple.

"Huh. So Nords bury their dead in places like this?" Glack-Al asked as they walked through the barrow. He would've asked more if his sister hadn't snapped his jaw shut with her hands.

"Shh! We're not alone." she whispered while pointing out flickering shadows on the far wall. The two of them snuck up and hid behind some ruins to try and scout out how many there were.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" one of the bandits asked. "I'm sick of this place!"

"So am I, but we can't leave yet. That claw we stole from the shop was pure gold." said the female bandit. "Not only that, but we need to make Arvel pay for running off with the darn thing in the first place!"

"I'm guessing they had a falling out." Glack-Al whispered as they continued to eye the bandits. "Get your bow ready."

"Wha-? _Glack!_ " she hissed out when he ran charging at them, his new warhammer drawn. The first bandit fell when Glack-Al smashed his hammer into the poor man's kneecap, followed by another swing caving his face in. When he looked up, the female was lying dead, an arrow in her eye.

"Shame. She was cute." Tadal'alla sighed as she began looting her body.

"If I help you with that Camilla woman, will you ease up already?" Glack-Al groaned as he took the gold off the other bandit.

"Maybe." she shrugged as she began trying to pick the lock to a nearby chest. "Let's see...little to the left...turn...little more..." A click signalled a successfully picked locked, allowing her the spoils of the chest. 3 coin purses and a minor magicka potion later, the duo continued down the path deeper into the barrow. Nothing much to be seen expect some thin spider webs covering an entrance or two, another bandit that was quickly dispatched by an arrow in the back of is skull. They finally stopped when they came to a small room the last bandit was standing guard in, the path blocked by a metal gate, and a switch in the middle of the room.

"Hmm. Let me guess." Glack-Al hummed as he looked at the switch, the odd carvings on the wall above, and the three rotatable pillars with similar carvings on them. "Turn the pillars to the right carving before pulling the switch?"

"And here I thought you didn't know how to use your brain." Tadal'alla snickered, earning another whip to her thighs by his tail.

"Just help me spin these dumb things." he said as the two of them turned the pillars to follow the pattern of snake, snake, whale in the mouths of the carved faces above the door. "Glad that middle one didn't break beyond all recognition."

"What? Afraid of setting of the _big bad trap?_ " Tadal'alla cooed childishly at her brother, earning a flat look from the Argonian.

"Ha ha ha. Very amusing." he deadpanned as he pulled the switch, letting the gate ascend and allowing passage. Another chest with some gold, a spiral staircase leading deeper inside, with a few skeevers on the way down said stairs, and through another room. "Blegh! All these cobwebs everywhere." he grimaced as he pulled some off his face.

"Hey! Is somebody there?!" came a voice from nearby. "Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? Look, I know you guys are probably upset, but I need some help!"

"I believe we may have found the one those bandits from earlier spoke of." Tadal'alla surmized as they came up to a thick web blocking the path. A few good swings knocked it down, revealing a room filled with more cobwebs and giant egg sacs.

"Hey! You two! Over here! Help!" shouted a man ensnared in the webbing. Sadly, this seemed to have alerted the maker of the webs to their presence, causing it drop out of a hole in the ceiling.

"That...is a _reeeeally_ big spider." Tadal'alla said while Glack-Al simply stared, mouth agape in shock.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU FOOLS! KILL THAT THING!" the man shouted in a panic. "I WOUNDED IT EARLIER! JUST FINISH IT OFF!"

"I'll keep it distracted! You aim for...wherever it's weak spot is!" Glack-Al said before charging at the overgrown arachnid.

"Next time, _I_ come up with the battle plan!" she yelled as she readied an arrow and let it fly, hitting one of it's legs.

"QUICK! GO FOR THE EYES!" the man shouted as he watched the two of them work to defeat the spider. "TRY AND BREAK IT'S LEGS! HIT IT'S BUTT! OR...WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! THE BIG THING IN THE BACK! WATCH OUT FOR IT'S VEN-"

 **SPLAT!**

"Uh...never mind. You got it." the man trailed off as Glack-Al removed his warhammer from where it had been lodged into many of it's eyes. "Oh, thank the Divines! I'm saved! Quick, cut me down from here!"

"Before we do, two things. One: SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Glack-Al snapped before regaining his composure.

"...Two?" the man hesitantly asked.

"Are you the one called Arvel?" Tadal'alla asked.

"That's me. Arvel the Swift. Nice to meet you. Can you cut me down now?" the man asked after introducing himself.

"First, we'd like the golden claw that you stole from that shop in Riverwood." Tadal'alla demanded.

"Oh yeah! The golden claw! I'll give it back...after you help me down. I can't exactly _move_ my arms. Kinda stuck to me at the moment." Arvel chuckled as he twitched his arms at his sides. The siblings looked at one another before they began carefully removing the webbing from him with some of the daggers they lifted off the bandits. A few more cuts and the man fell to the ground...and took off after kicking Glack-Al into Tadal'alla. "THANKS FOOLS!"

"I'd be angry if I hadn't see that coming!" Glack-Al growled as he and Tadal'alla gave chase. They ran after the sound of him yelling it was all for him before it suddenly stopped, a metallic sound being heard in the distance. The two didn't have time to ponder this, for they suddenly found themselves being attacked by the undead.

"Ugh. Draugr." Tadal'alla sneered in disgust.

"Ah, quit complaining! It makes this interesting!" Glack-Al laughed as he blocked a sword strike from one, following up with a quick spin of his body, allowing his tail to knock the undead corpse off it's feet. He then planted his foot on the downed draugr before smashing his hammer on it's head twice.

While he was having fun, Tadal'alla was busy dodging around another's strikes, her dagger lashing out and stabbing at him whenever she got an opening. It came at her with an overhead strike, only to suddenly find it's vision covered in flames.

"Remind me to work on my spellcasting!" she yelled as she took the chance to sever the draugr's head from it's shoulders.

"Work on your spellcasting!" he yelled back right as he smashed the last draugr's head into it's chest cavity. It merely stood there for a moment before twitchingly reaching for the empty space it's head should be, then collapsing back into lifelessness. "Okay...that was the last one." he huffed out. "Now to find that thief."

"It won't be easy. He's probably already deep inside, springing more draugr to fight us, or maybe hiding and waiting for us to pass and ambush us, or-

 **CLICK!**

Both brother and sister staring at the ceiling as they tried to get enough sense to understand what had just hit them and what weight was on top of them. Turns out it was _dead_ weight.

"Or...he could've gotten perforated by this trap we just sprung." Glack-Al finished for her as they stared at the bleeding corpse that was lying on top of them. The two of them managed to wriggle themselves out from under his corpse before searching his person for their prize.

"So this is the golden claw?" Tadal'alla asked in wonder as she examined the gleaming claw under torchlight, leaving Glack-Al to rummage through Arvel's pockets for any gold or items.

"What's this?" he said as he pulled out a little book. A quick thumb through it had him grinning like a loon as he handed the book to his sister. "Seems that golden claw is more than it seems."

"Hmm...hidden treasure, huh?" Tadal'alla beamed with a smile as she pocketed the book. "Well, Arvel's dead, the bandits are dead, and neither Lucan nor Camilla mentioned anything about treasure."

"Looks like we may be walking out of this tomb with quite a bit of gold on us." Glack-Al said as they continued onward, only to stop when more draugr began to stir from their slumber. "Now all we have to do is survive long enough to actually get to it."

"I'm starting to remember why we wanted to cross into Skyrim!" Tadal'alla laughed as she and her brother drew their respective weapons and began mowing down the draugr with gusto, with Glack-Al's hammer breaking bones and Tadal'alla's arrows hitting home.

And that was how it was for awhile. Draugr appear, draugr get pummeled by brother and sister, repeat. Throw in an occasional chest inside, along with a trap or two, and before they knew it, they were within Bleak Falls Sanctum.

"Are we there yet?" Glack-Al whined as they continued, his excitement rapidly fading at having to follow at his sister's careful pace.

"We'll get there when we get there!" she snapped as they fought past more draugr and traps. "Think of it this way. If all these draugr are fighting us to protect the treasure, then it must be something really good. And that just makes this one want it all the more!"

"Point taken." he said as they entered a long corridor, a strange door standing at the end. Three large rings circled around the center that had small indents that matched up perfectly with the claw. "What is this? Some kind of puzzle like the last door?"

"I remember reading about this in Arvel's journal. He mentioned something about the claw holding the answer." she explained as she examined the claw. "Aha! Here's the correct order. The outer ring should be the bear. The middle should be...I believe that's a butterfly? And the third is an owl."

"Bear...butterfly...owl." Glack-Al whispered to himself as he arranged the rings in the right order, leaving his sister to insert the claw, twist...and then grin when the door began to sink into the floor, allowing the two of them passage. "I'm excited again."

"As is Khajiit." Tadal'alla nodded as they ascended the staircase. "What do you think it will be? Gold? Jewels? Ancient artifacts?"

"Cut it out! You might get my hopes up." Glack-Al laughed before he and her suddenly stopped. "You hear that?"

"Yes. It sounds like...chanting?" Tadal'alla said as she strained her ears. It was barely a whisper, but she could definitely hear people chanting. "It seems that we may be too late. Others are already here."

"Oh, for Hist's sake! All that work just to come out empty-handed?!" Glack-Al groaned before sighing. "Well, might as well turn around and leave."

"No! We came this far! We are at least seeing this great treasure!" she stated before walking towards the direction of the chanting. The more they walked, the louder it got until they came to a wide open room. A waterfall could be seen on the other side of the lake that surround a crypt, a treasure chest next to it, and...a wall. "Glack-Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the chanting sound like it's coming from that wall?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Good. Tadal'alla feared that one had lost her mind." she said, her voice sounding surprisingly numb of emotion. The two of them slowly walked towards the wall, the chanting inside their ears increasing in volume and intensity. Upon the wall were strange words written in a strange language. Their focus slowly shifted to one word on the wall that seemed to glow brighter. Or was it that everything around them grew darker? Either way, it didn't matter in the end. One moment they were having a strange energy filter through their eyes from the wall, the next...nothing.

"W-What just happened?" Glack-Al asked in confusion as he looked around the room while Tadal'alla rubbed her eyes.

"This one...is at a loss." she responded. The both of them put their questions on hold as the sound of something popping sounded out behind them, causing them to whip around, weapons drawn to take on whatever was there. "Yet another draugr." she hissed as it climbed out of it's crypt, sword and shield at the ready.

"Two against one, though. Let's make it quick." Glack-Al smirked as the draugr approached. His smirk dropped to a frown when the draugr let his arms drop to his side, took in a deep breath, and...

 **"FOS!"**

And knocked the both of them back with a strange power coming from his mouth.

"By the Hist! What was that?!" Glack-Al asked as he worked to regain his balance.

"I think that was him evening the odds." Tadal'alla replied with a glare as the draugr set upon them. Glack-Al was first to react as he stopped the sword with his hammer, only for the draugr to repeatedly slam his shield into the Argonian's face. It took 4 strikes before Glack-Al finally staggered back, his mind sent for a loop from all the bashing, leaving him open to recieve a vertical slash from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"GLACK!" screamed Tadal'alla as she watched her brother fall on his back, blood oozing through his armor as the draugr stood over him, his sword raised to finish him off. The only reason it didn't finish him is because an arrow suddenly found it's way into his hand, rendering his undead hand incapable of gripping the blade anymore. He turned to see Tadal'alla readying another arrow, her eyes blazing with fury. "GET YOUR BONY HIDE AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled as she let the arrow fly

 **"FOS!"**

Sadly, the arrow was knocked off course by the strange attack he used. Still, it did the trick of distracting him long enough.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE YOU ROTTING BASTARD! DIE!"

Which left the poor draugr wide open for Glack-Al to pick up his sword and repeatedly stab the draugr in the head, even after it had stopped moving. He didn't know how long he stabbed the mutilated corpse, just that he was very exhausted afterwards.

"Got it all out of your system?" Tadal'alla asked playfully as she finished raiding the chest for any valuables. "Gold. Khajiit's best friend." she said before turning back to him. "Since you're already well acquainted with him, do you think he'd mind lending you anything that you _didn't_ destroy during your little scuffle?"

"Go choke on a hairball." Glack-Al huffed out before he began searching the corpse. All he had managed to find was a sizeable pouch full of septims and a strange tablet. "What's this?"

"We will figure that out later. For now, we should get back to Riverwood before the sun fully sets, if it hasn't already." Tadal'alla said as she helped him up and gave him another potion to help him with his wounds. They both took a few steps towards the exit, though couldn't help themselves to one last glance at the strange wall. They had a feeling that this wall was just the beginning of something else. Something...big.

* * *

A/N: I'll take friendly suggestions on where to go after Whiterun. And not immediately to High Hrothgar.


	4. Chapter 4

"By the Divines. You two look like a mess." Delphine said when Glack-Al and Tadal'alla walked through the door to the Inn. The two of them looked exhausted and battered from their little adventure in Bleak Falls Barrow. "Need anything?" she asked, earning a small bag of gold coins.

"Two rooms. Food. Drink. And some quiet please." Tadal'alla yawned as she and Glack-Al sat at a nearby table.

"Coming right up." Delphine nodded as she took the appropriate amount of coins and began to cook them some food, leaving the siblings alone.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and bunk with Camille after giving her and her brother their claw back." Glack-Al snickered. He waited for her retort for a few moments before looking up from where his head lay on the table to see his sister staring at her paws, a look of concern across her features. "Tadal? Tadal'alla?" he called, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" she blinked before looking down at Glack-Al. "You say something?"

"Are you felling alright?" he asked, earning a forced grin from her.

"Y-Yes!" she replied quickly. "Just a little tired is all."

Glack-Al merely gave her an 'I don't believe you' look before turning away with a shrug. "If you say so."

-Later-

Glack-Al was snoring the night away inside his room at the Inn after his meal. He was dead to the world...

 _Creak! Creak! Creak!_

But not dead enough that he didn't hear footsteps creeping up on him. The moment he felt something touching his face, he reacted and lashed out at whoever the dead man was. His fist was stopped mid-swing by, to his surprise, a fur covered hand.

"Tad-"

"Shh!" his sister shuushed him, her other hand silencing him by clamping his mouth shut.

"Wh't 're 'ou 'oing?" he got out through his muffled jaw.

"I need to talk to you." she whispered before releasing him and gesturing for him to follow. He yawned before flopping back onto his bed, only to growl when he found himself facedown on the floor, his ankle being dragged out by her tail.

"If the sun isn't up yet and this isn't a good reason, then I'm skinning you alive." he groaned as he got up and followed her outside. The two of them walked towards the edge of the town before Glack-Al sighed. "Alright. I'm up, but the sun's not just yet. So, where should I start with ripping your fur-"

"I'm worried." she cut him off.

"Huh?" he blinked as she turned to him, fear dancing in her eyes. "Worried? About what? The trip to Whiterun?"

"No. It is..." she trailed off as she slowly hugged herself. "I'm worried about what happened earlier. In Bleak Falls Barrow." Glack-Al's confusion shifted to a look of realization, his mind going to the only thing that she could be talking about.

"The wall." he whispered.

"Yes." she said with a nod. "Never have I seen something like that. The chanting voices. The strange language written upon the stone. And that one glowing word...I cannot get any of it out of my head. It feels like...I know something...and yet I don't."

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling a little odd since seeing that wall." Glack-Al said as his gaze shifted in the direction of the Barrow. "I just thought maybe I was really tired."

"This one hasn't been able to sleep at all." his sister sighed miserably while running her hands down her face. Her gaze lowered to the ground, her mind full of questions with no answers. Each one leading her nowhere and driving her utterly crazy.

"Hey."

She nearly jumped out of her fur when she felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder. She turned to see Glack-Al giving her a warm smile while shifting his hand from her shoulder to the top of her head.

"Quit worrying, or you're gonna get gray fur." he chuckled. "If it's worrying you so much, we'll just ask someone here in the morning. Or maybe at Whiterun."

Tadal'alla could only stare at her brother, her mouth agape before slowly closing it and sighing.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Because I'm still alive. I'll worry when I'm dead." he explained. That made the Khajiit stare again...

"Snrrk!"

And fall into a fit of muffled laughter.

"That doesn't make any sense, you moron!" she chortled.

"Does to me. That's good enough!" he laughed along with her. They kept up their laughter for another minute before falling into tired yawning, though Tadal'alla's ended with a smile.

"Thanks, Glack. I needed that." she said as she rubbed her eye.

"Hey. I'm your brother. It's my job to make you feel better when you're sad." he stated before turning towards the Inn. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed."

"Yeah. Sleep never sounded so good." she agreed as she followed him.

-Morning-

"Are you sure we can have these?" Tadal'alla asked Alvor as she and Glack-Al examined their new outfits. Tadal'alla was in some lightweight leather armor that was custom made for her, including a hole for her tail to fit through. Glack-Al had a hole made for him as well in his heavy steel-plated armor he was now donning.

"My nephew and many others would've died if not for your interference in Helgen. Consider this a thank you gift for such an act." Alvor said with a grateful smile. "Hadvar would've been here to see you off as well, but he and Ralof each left at different times last night."

"And they told us not to travel at night." Glack-Al huffed, though he didn't sound angry. He then rolled his shoulders to help adjust himself to his new armor.

"Thank you for this generous gift. May your future be filled with warm sands." Tadal'alla said with a smile before looking inside the knapsack they'd provided her. "Extra food...provisions...drink...map..."

"We've got everything." Glack-Al said in an almost whiney tone as he hefted his own knapsack. "Can we go now?"

"Yes." she sighed as she looked up at half the town that came to see them off. "Do not worry. We will inform the Jarl of Whiterun. I promise."

"Take care."

"Come back soon!"

"Stay safe. And thanks again for getting the claw back!"

With a final wave, the two set off towards Whiterun.

1 hour later-

"Are we there yet?" Glack-Al groaned. The siblings had been walking without rest towards Whiterun, with only the occasional stop to take on any wildlife or reviewing of the map slowing them down.

"Just a little further." Tadal'alla sighed out in frustration as she held the map in front of her.

"I bet we're lost." Glack-Al scoffed. That seemed to be the last straw considering he found himself dragged down to his sister's eye level, her glare piercing deep into him

" _SHUT UP! One more sound out of you, and Khajiit will rip your scales off, one-by-one!"_ she growled out, her free hand's claws extending and poised to strike. When he made the wise decision of keeping his jaws shut, she released him and snapped the map back open in a huff. "If you must know, the map here is not a very detailed one. No distinguishing landmarks. No road names. Just the names and locations of each major city in each of Skyrim's nine holds. So do _not_ blame this one for getting us lost! Blame this map!"

"Alright, alright!" Glack-Al said while raising his hands in surrender. "It's all the map's fault! Happy?!"

"Indeed." Tadal'alla nodded before walking off to the side of the road. "Let us rest for a bit. My feet are killing me."

"Same here." Glack-Al sighed in relief as he sat down next to her and pulled his boots off to massage his feet. "I can't help but wonder if they actually custom made these things or if they just tried to reshape an old pair."

"If you don't like them, learn to make your own." Tadal'alla said offhandedly as she began scribbling into a book.

"That's...actually a good idea." Glack-Al mused, his chin resting between his fingers before looking at his sister. "By the way, what have you been writing in that thing?"

"Tadal'alla is writing a journal." she explained as she opened the book to the first page. A quick glance summed up all that happened to the two of them in Helgen before she opened the book back to the page she was writing on.

"You never wrote any journals when we were travelling everywhere else. Why now?" he asked. The only response she gave was a simple shrug of her shoulders before closing the book, putting it away, and bringing out a small cloth bag.

"Come." she said as she unfolded the bag, revealing a few apples. "Let us eat." A quick snack later had the two continuing on their way towards Whiterun. After another half an hour of walking, their destination finally came into view. "According to the map, that is Whiterun."

"Hmm. Seems like a nice enough place." Glack-Al mused as he surveyed the surrounding area. Farms with windmills...rock wall acting as a barrier for the city...guard towers scattered about with sentrys posted at each one...a giant attacking people that looked like warriors?

"The people of Helgen did say that this land had giants." Tadal'alla mused as she watched the giant swing it's club at the man holding a two-handed sword. It then roared thrice after missing the warrior. Once from having another man cut it's leg with his one-handed blade, twice when a woman nailed him in the shouldering with an arrow from the distance, and third when Glack-Al ran into the fray and smacked it int he knee with his..."GLACK-AL?!" she shouted when that last part registered. She clawwed her face in frustration before simultaneously drawing her own bow and threatening to cause her brother pain later on.

"INCONSIDERATE!" _TWANG!_ "MILK DRINKING!" _TWANG!_ "BACKSIDE OF A MULE!" she ranted off with each arrow she released. She would've emptied her quiver into the giant, but restrained herself for two reasons. One, the giant fell after receiving a fatal wound from the warrior after his blade went right through the giant's heart. The second...

 _TWANG! THWICK!_ "YAAAAEEEE!"

To plant an arrow into Glack-Al's scaly hide. The poor Argonian danced around for a moment, to the amusement to all present, before reaching behind himself and ripping the arrow free. He then cast an acrid glare at his approaching sister, who was mirroring his glare.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF SHOOTING ME WITH THE ARROW, TADAL'ALLA?!"

"THAT WAS FOR RUNNING OFF WHEN WE HAD ANOTHER JOB TO DO, GLACK-AL! OR DID YOU FORGET WHITERUN?!"

"I DIDN'T FORGET! THIS WAS JUST ON THE WAY! PLUS, I WAS BORED!"

"YOU ALWAYS RUSH INTO FIGHTS WITHOUT THINK! IF NOT FOR KHAJIIT, YOU'D HAVE LOST YOUR HEAD A LONG TIME AGO!"

"I'M STRONGER THAN ANYTHING WE'VE EVER COME ACROSS! AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP THE DRAGON! NO ONE'S SEEN ANY OF THOSE IN GODS-KNOW HOW LONG!"

"Uh, excuse me?" said one of the men.

"WHAT?!" screamed the siblings as they snapped their attention to him. The man didn't flinch from their volume or glares as he was joined by the female archer.

"I saw the way you two were." she said as she looked at Glack-Al. "You swung that hammer around like it was nothing." Then she turned to Tadal'alla. "And your aim was spot on with those arrows. You two would make excellent Shield-Brothers."

"Shield...Brothers?" Tadal'alla asked in confusion, her eyes subtly looking her over.

"New to this land, huh?" the woman asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me explain. We are Companions. An order of warriors. Brothers and sisters in honor. Pay well, and we handle any problem you have."

"Problems like that giant?" Glack-Al asked while casting a glance at the fallen foe.

"And more." the woman nodded with a smile. "You two said that you were heading for Whiterun, correct?" The siblings nodded before she continued. "Excellent! Head to Jorrvaskr and seek out Kodlak Whitemane! He's the one to ask about joining. We'll meet up with you later on if he lets you two in. Good luck."

"And two you as well." Glack-Al answered before he and Tadal'alla turned and continued on towards Whiterur, though at a slower pace due to Glack-Al's new wound. "Couldn't you have hit me somewhere else?" The Argonian winced as he walked. "Like maybe my shoulder?"

"Aww. Did the big bad giant killer get hurt?" Tadal'alla asked him as if he were a baby with a scraped knee. "Does he want a health potion?"

"The 'big bad giant killer' is about to give _both_ of us a need for a health potion!" he growled under his breath as they continued onward to Whiterun.

* * *

A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this. And don't worry. There will be violence outside of combat coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Hope to not take so long with the next chapter.

* * *

After some more walking, the siblings had finally arrived at the entrance to one of Skyrim's Great Holds: Whiterun. Soon, they would be able to tell Jarl Balgruff of the dragon that had destroyed Helgen, and request he send aid to the people of Riverwood. Just one tiny problem they had to take care of first.

"Halt!"

The soldiers at the main gate.

"Here comes the welcome wagon." Glack-Al sighed in irritation as a guard approached them.

"Whiterun's gates are closed with the dragon's about. Official business only." the guard explained.

"We come bearing news from Helgen about the dragon attack." Tadal'alla said.

"Is that so?" the guard asked before lowering his head and crossing his arms. After a moment, he lifted his head and looked at them. "Fine. Head on up to the castle at the top of the hill." The two of them nodded and made for the door, only for the guard to hold his head out to stop them. "Just the lizard. The cat stays outside."

"What?!" they barked in anger.

"Whiterun's got enough problems without thieving furballs running around." the guard spoke up, then reached for his sword when Tadal'alla growled and began walking towards him.

"Easy there, Tadal." Glack-Al spoke up as he got between them to stop her. When she stopped her movement, Glack-Al looked back at the guard. "We go together, or not at all. Your choice."

"Listen here Argonian-"

"Let them go." the other guard interrupted. "If she tries anything, we'll throw her in prison."

"Why is this one the only one being treated as a thief-to-be?!" Tadal'alla hissed as she and Glack-Al made their way past the gates.

"Let it go, Tadal." Glack-Al huffed before leaning in with a smirk. "They're not exactly wrong about the thieving part."

"Do not test me, Glack! And when it comes to sticky claws, you're just as bad as Khajiit!" she snapped before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She then joined her brother and looked before stopping in front of the blacksmith's shop, which could be idetified by the anvil, the grindstone, and the forge off to the side.

"We need more swords for the Legion." they heard a man demand a woman in front of a blacksmith's shop.

"I've never had an order that large before. Why not swallow your pride and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for steel?" the woman asked.

"Sure. And while I'm at it, I can convince all of Clan Battleborn to bend their knees to Ulfric Stormcloak?" the man asked sarcastically. "Besides, Eorlund would never make anything for the Legion."

"Fine. I'll do my best. But don't expect a miracle!" the woman huffed before walking towards her forge.

"Honestly. She should be proud we'd even ask her to make it." the man said before finally noticing the siblings watching from the sidelines. "You two! Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?"

"Yes." Glack-Al answered with a grin. The man merely stared for a moment before turning to Tadal-alla.

"Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?" he asked again, his tone saying he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Would you care to explain what it is you're talking about?" she asked.

"Let me guess. New to Skyrim, huh?" the man deduced. "Alright. I'll make it simple. Within Whiterun are two houses. House Gray-Mane, and House Battle-Born. Both old, and very powerful. Thing is, the Gray-Manes have turned their back on the Empire, while the Battle-Borns have stayed loyal. So I ask once more. Gray-Mane, or Battle-Born?"

"I see." Tadal'alla nodded. "Forgive us, but this is not our war. We will not be taking sides."

"That's what they all say. Eventually, everyone takes a side." the man said before walking away.

"Is this war all that anyone talks about?" Glack-Al asked as they began their trek to the castle.

"Probably, before that dragon appeared." Tadal'alla responded as they looked around the area. People were walking about. Stalls, shops, and homes were here and there. And the atmosphere felt...peaceful, if not tense. "Let's hope that the Jarl is in a listening mood." The two of them walked on, making sure to watch and listen for anything that caught their interest before finally arriving at the doors to the Dragonsreach, home of Jarl Balgruuf.

"State your purpose." demanded one of the guards blocking the way inside.

"We come to inform Jarl Balgruuf of the dragon attack on Helgen." Tadal'alla explained. Both guards looked at each other before moving.

"Enter." said the other as they opened the doors. The two stepped inside and looked around the inside.

"So this is how a Jarl lives." Glack-Al mused as they looked around the Main Hall. Servants and people of higher standings were about, while one in particular approached them. It was a female Dunmer clad in armor, her sword drawn as she stopped them from going any further.

"The Jarl is not recieving visitors. Who are you? What is your business here?!" she demanded.

"Khajiit is Tadal'alla, and this is Glack-Al." Tadal'alla said in introduction.

"We're here to warn the Jarl of the dragon that attacked Helgen." Glack-Al said, earning a look of shock from the woman.

"Is that so? The Jarl will want to speak with you. This way." she ordered as she sheathed her blade. The siblings followed her before she stopped them a good distance from the Jarl, then proceeded to whisper something into his ear. He simply nodded before gesturing them forward, to which they quietly complied.

"So, I'm told that you two witnessed the dragon with your own eyes." he said. "What exactly happened?"

"Long story short, a dragon attacked Helgen just before we were executed by the Empire." Glack-Al explained, earning a scowl from Tadal'alla. "What? We're not guilty of anything."

"They don't know that!" she hissed.

"Whether you're a criminal or not, that is outside our walls." Balgruuf spoke up before he leaned towards them from his throne. "And what happened after the dragon finished with Helgen? Where did it go?"

"Unfortunately, we last saw it coming in this direction." Tadal'alla said.

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" Balgruuf exclaimed before turning to the man standing nearby. "Still think our walls can withstand the might of a dragon, Proventus?"

That soon started a pissing match between Irileth and Proventus about sending troops to Riverwood.

"I hate these kinds of things." Glack-Al whispered.

"That's why this one always has to listens." Tadal'alla whispered back with a smirk.

"ENOUGH!" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater yelled at Proventus' protests, his fist slamming against the armrest of his throne. "I will not sit idly by and watch as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" He then turned to Irileth. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." she said before leaving to fulfill her orders.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." said Proventus, leaving the Jarl with Glack-Al and Tadal'alla.

"You two sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. If there is anything I can do for you, name it, and I will do everything in my power to reward you." the Jarl said in gratitude. The two glanced at each other before excusing themselves and talked out of earshot. The Jarl watched as they spoke before they approached him again.

"We would like some custom armor." Glack-Al spoke up as he shifted around a little. "The armor we have now is rather uncomfortable."

"Granted." Jarl Balgruuf agreed as he took a quill and some parchment out before writing. "Give this to Eorlund Gray-Mane at the Skyforge, and he will make you some custom armor."

"Thank you." Tadal'alla nodded as she took the message from the Jarl. "Thank you for seeing us, Jarl Balgruuf. We will take our leave."

"Just a moment." the Jarl spoke up. "Before you leave, I have request for you both. One that may be suitable for your particular talents, perhaps."

"What kind of request?" Tadal'alla asked while Glack-Al crossed his arms.

"Come. Let us speak to Farengar, my court wizard." said the Jarl as he stood up and began walking towards another room. "He has been looking into these dragons and...dragon related rumors."

"This isn't our concern." Glack-Al whispered into Tadal'alla's ear.

"Wrong. If it's dragons, it is everyone's concern. Including ours." she countered as they followed the Jarl to meet a man in a magician's robe.

"Farengar. I've found some people who may be able to help you with your little dragon project." informed the Jarl. "Tell them of the details."

"Yes, my Jarl." said Farengar before turning to the two siblings, allowing the Jarl to leave and return to his throne. "So the Jarl believes the two of you can help me?"

"If he didn't, we wouldn't be here." Tadal'alla smirked.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask. It's not that big of a job. I just need someone to fetch something for me. And by fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin and retrieve a stone tablet that may or may not be there." Farengar explained.

"Sounds like my kind of fun." Glack-Al said with a grin. "So, where we going, and what are we getting?"

"Right to the point, huh? Excellent. All I need is for you two to venture into Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve a stone tablet called the Dragonstone, which is said to have ancient dragon burial sites eteched upon it." said Farengar.

"Bleak Falls Barrow?" Tadal'alla blinked.

"Stone tablet?" Galck-Al asked in the same tone.

"Am I missing something here?" Farengar asked. The two of them turned to one another before Tadal'alla reached into her bag and pulled out, to Farengar's shock, the very tablet in question. "You've already acquired it?! That's amazing!"

"Helps that someone else asked us to venture in their for a different reason." Glack-Al said as Tadal'alla gave Farengar the stone tablet. "Got anything else for us?"

"All I needed was the tablet. Now I can continue my work!" Farengar said in elation. "If there's anything I need later on, I will send a message to you if you leave the city. Let us inform the Jarl of your help." Shortly after, the trio were standing before the Jarl.

"Is there something you need?" Jarl Balgruuf asked.

"We've accomplished Farengar's task." Tadal'alla said as she gestured at the Dragonstone still in Farengar's hands.

"Already?!" the Jarl asked in surprise before laughing. "Either you work very fast, or have amazing foresight! Either way, it matters not. You retrieved the item Farengar has been searching for like you were asked, and for that, you shall be rewarded once again. What would be a suitable reward...hmm...Ah! I've got it! There's a bit of property near the city gates that's been available for some time. I'll have the right to buy it reserved solely for you two!"

"A house?" Glack-Al asked before suddenly being pulled out of earshot by his sister.

"One moment, Jarl Balgruuf!" she quickly called out before pulling him in front of her. "I know that look you were about to give. It is the one of disappointment!"

"Why wouldn't I give it? It's a house! What good is that to us when we're always traveling?" he snapped, earning an irritated sigh from her.

"This is why I'm the brains. Think, Glack-Al! With a home, we have a secure place to put our belongings and to safely rest after traveling! Especially since Whiterun is right in the middle of all nine of Skyrim's Holds."

He thought that over for a moment his eyes and mouth opened in realization.

"I get what you mean, dear sister." he said with a smile before he frowned. "But he just said he'd only reserve us the right to buy it. We don't have that kind of money on us!"

"Not now, we don't." she said. "But if we do a few odd jobs and travel to more of those ruins like Bleak Falls Barrow, we'll have enough in no time. Plus, there's an Inn here that we can use to rest when needed for cheap."

"Oooh." he nodded. "Okay." With that, the two stood before the Jarl once more.

"We humbly accept your generous reward and look towards the day when we acquire enough gold to purchase it." said Tadal'alla.

"Speaking of acquiring money, would you happen to know of anything that needs done? After all, who best to ask about a city's problems than the Jarl who runs it?" Glack-Al asked.

"You are not wrong. I do know of a few troubles here and there. One of which I believe is perfect for you two. Would you happen to have a map?"

"We do." Tadal'alla confirmed as she pulled the map out of her travelling bag and handed it to the Jarl.

"An old map, but still in excellent condition." they heard him mutter as he pointed to a spot west of Whiterun. "There's a group of bandits holding up in a cave called Redoran's Retreat. They've been attacking travelers for some time, and I want it stopped. Do you two think you can handle it?"

"If it's anything like Bleak Falls Barrow, then it'll be no problem." Glack-Al boasted, earning a smile form the Nord.

"Glad to hear it. I will await news of your victory." he said. "May the Gods watch over your battles, friends."

After leaving Dragonsreach, the two decide to stop and ask around for any other problems they could handle, as well as seeking out Eorlund Gray-Mane to make them some custom fit armor. A bit of asking around got them to their destination: a massive forge being used by an old Nord.

"Are you here for a reason?" asked the Nord without looking up from his work. "Or are you just here to see the Skyforge?"

"It does look quite more...unique from the forge we saw at the blacksmith near the entrance." Glack-Al said.

"Aye. Been here since the first Gray-Mane's came to Whiterun. I and my clan-fathers have always tended to this forge. It's steel is all that the Companions use. For good reason." Eorlund explained as he wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to them. "But I still haven't recieved an answer. Why are you here?"

"We have this from the Jarl." Tadal'alla said as she handed him Jarl Balgruuf's message. The Nord quickly read it before looking back up at them.

"So the Jarl wants me to make you two some properly fitting armor as a reward for warning him of the dragon in Helgen, huh? Well, I'm not to turn down a request like this. Especially since any information can help keep Whiterun safe from dragons." Eorlund said as he began looking the two over. "Hmm, yes. Making the armor will be easy. Do you two have any prefences in materials? And please take off your boots so that I can make your new footwear more accurately."

"I fight using my wit, spells, and the bow. And Glack-Al here likes to run headfirst into trouble." she muttered the last part in aggrivation as she and Glack-Al removed their boots.

"So, a set of light and heavy armor respectively." the Nord decided as he turned back to his forge. "A simple task. Come back tomorrow. I'll have it done by then."

"Thank you." said Tadal'alla as the two left the Skyforge.

"Should we see about these Companions?" Glack-Al asked as they passed by Jorrvaskr.

"Another time." she rejected. "Let us first see what other problems Whiterun is fac- _ooph!_ "

Her sentence was cut short when she collided with another, causing them both to fall on their butts.

"Ouch! Watch your step, you-oh?"

"Huh?" Tadal'alla hissed as she looked up to see the woman she'd bumped into. A _very_ lovely woman.

"How about using your eyes when walking-"

" _What_ my brother means," Tadal'alla hastily said while clamping his jaw shut. "Is that we weren't watching where we were going. We're sorry."

"It's alright. My mind was somewhere else, so I wasn't paying attention either." said the woman. "It's strange to see a Khajiit inside the city."

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Tadal'alla asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no! I have nothing against your people!" the woman denied. "I just mean that I'm surprised you were let in, what with all the bad rumors about your people going around."

"Really? And why does Khajiit not bother you?" Tadal'alla asked, her expression noticably calmer.

"Well, I speak to them from time to when they set up camp just outside Whiterun's walls." she said before blinking in realization. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ysolda."

"This one is Tadal'alla."

"Nice to meet you, Tadal'alla." Ysolda greeted before looking down at Glack-Al. "And your...brother, was it?"

"Huh?" Tadal'alla asked before looking down at Glack-Al as well, who had his arms crossed and was giving her a deadpan stare.

"C'n 'ou 'et m' lips g' n'w?" he muttered through his still clamped mouth.

"Oops. Sorry, Glack-Al." the Khajiit apologized as she released him, letting him rub his jaw.

"And you say your the smart and calm one." he muttered.

"Tadal'alla and Glack-Al." Ysolda said with a nod. "Nice to meet you two."

"And you as well, Ysolda." Tadal'alla said with a smile while Glack-Al subtley rolled his eyes at her actions.

"So, what brings you to Whiterun?" asked Ysolda.

"We were given a message to pass along to the Jarl for aid to a town within his hold." Glack-Al spoke up while still rubbing his jaw. "Now that we've done it, we're looking around to find some odd jobs to do to get some money."

"Odd jobs, huh? In that case, I've got an odd job for you myself." Ysolda beamed.

"What is it?" Tadal'alla asked.

"A travelling Khajiit caravan leader named Ma'Dran has offered to help me further my goal of buying the Bannered Mare Inn from Hulda, provided I can bring him a mammoth tusk. Problem is, mammoths aren't that easy to take down. Nor are the ones who keep them, the giants." Ysolda explained.

"So you want us to go up against a giant, slay them and a mammoth, and bring back a tusk for you?" Glack-Al summized.

"Or by any other means." she said.

"I think we can handle the other means." Tadal'alla nodded.

"And miss the chance for a good fight?" Glack-Al asked with a smirk, earning him a glare from her.

"Giants are twice our size, and many times stronger. We'd be dead if we tried to go up against them!" she snapped.

"Fine!" Glack-Al snapped back before turning with a pout. "Little Miss Killjoy."

"Either way, thank you for agreeing. I'll have your reward ready when you come back." Ysolda said before taking her leave.

"She was nice." Tadal'alla commented with a smile

"Don't you mean nice _looking?_ " Glack-Al corrected with a grin.

"Yes." Tadal'alla absentmindedly answered before shaking her head. "A-Anyway, there are still more problems in Whiterun." she said as she pulled out a little book.

"What's that? Your journal?"

"No. This is a record of people I'm keeping and the jobs they've asked us to do." she explained. "Skyrim is a big place, so it helps to have it all written down to keep track of them easier. You should do it too."

"If I wanted to write books, I'd have been an author." he huffed before looking at the pages she was writing on. The one on the left read as such.

 **Things to ask about:**

 **1\. Amren and Suffir.**

 **2\. Mikael.**

 **3\. Companions?**

 **4\. Child's squabble.**

 **5\. Temple of Kynareth.**

 **6\. Hall of the Dead.**

And the one on the right read as follows:

 **Tasks from Whiterun:**

 **1\. Tell the Jarl about the Dragon in Helgen.**

 **2\. Get mammoth tusk for Ysolda.**

 **3\. Buy property.**

 **4.**

"Why's that last one left blank?" Glack-Al asked.

"Because we've yet to hear about all of Whiterun's problems." she answered as she put the book away and began walking away.

"Where are you going now?" he asked as he followed.

"To the one person in town who probably knows more than the Jarl." she said with a smirk. Her answer only confused him until they walked in front of her destination.

The Bannered Mare Inn.

"Of course! Pubs hear all kinds of rumors." Glack-Al grinned as they entered. They were immediately hit with a smell that flooded their senses and caused their stomachs to growl.

"And to get a decent meal." she finished as they walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Bannered Mare." greeted the woman behind the counter before noticing who exactly she was talking to.

"Let me guess. Argonians and Khajiits don't usually come in the city." Glack-Al guessed.

"Well, yes." the woman nodded. "But it doesn't mean you're not welcome. I'm just surprised. Anyway, would you care for some food? I recommend the salmon steak. It comes with a bowl of warm tomato soup and a bottle of Honningbrew mead."

"Sounds delicious. We'll take two orders please." Tadal'alla decided.

"Coming right up." Hulda nodded before turning to a passing woman, who immediately caught Tadal'alla's eye. "Saadia, two salmon steak specials."

"Coming right up." Saadia nodded before heading for the kitchen.

"While our orders are being made, would you happen to know of the latest gossip?" Glack-Al asked.

"Plenty. Their have been quite a few, actually. Someone in Riften that's said to be able to...change your face." Hulda began. "Or were you looking for what's happening around Whiterun?"

"Whiterun first, then other cities." Tadal'alla confirmed.

"Alright then." Hulda nodded. "Let's see. The Temple of Kynareth has been worrying about that withering tree near their temple called the Gildergleam. They'd probably like some help. And I heard the Priest of Arkay, Andurs, grumbling to himself about losing something." She would've continued, but found herself being interrupted by a new voice.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Hulda, but I couldn't help but notice this lovely young lady here." said a man holding a lute with one hand, and her hand with the other. "Would you honor me with your name?"

"It is Tadal'alla." she deadpanned. "Now release this one's hand before you lose yours."

"Fiesty, aren't you?" the man chuckled before she ripped her hand out of his. His only reaction was to smile and walk away.

"Tadal'alla feels the need to scrub the fur from her hand." Tadal'alla hissed.

"You and every other woman Mikael tries to woo." Saadia sighed as she brought them their food. "Enjoy." she said before leaving.

"Wait. _That_ was Mikael?" Tadal'alla asked as Glack-Al dug into his food.

"Indeed. Mikael the skirt-chasing bard." Hulda said as she put the money they paid with away. "He's like this with every woman he sees. If not for his talents as a bard, I'd have thrown him out a long time ago."

"Actually, we heard a fruit vendor say she wished for Mikael to leave her alone." Glack-Al mumbled through his food.

"Ah. Carlotta Valentia. She's a widow with a little girl. Mikael's been going around telling everyone she's his, but doesn't know it yet." Hulda explained. "She's even threatened him before, but he keeps it up."

"I'm going to have a word with him." said Tadal'alla as she began to rise from her seat, only to find herself before gently pushed back down.

" _I'll_ talk to him. You stay here." Glack-Al told her.

"I'm only going to talk to him."

"If I talk to him, I'll probably get a day in Whiterun's prison. If _you_ talk to him, he won't have time to yell for help, and you'll probably get life." Glack-Al deadpanned before rising from his seat, removing his warhammer, placing it next to Tadal'alla, and walking towards Mikael.

"Should we be worried?" Hulda asked in worry.

"It is alright. He left his weapon here." Tadal'alla said as she watched the scene with a smile.

"Ah, the lizard from before." she heard Mikael say. "Got a request?"

"I do. Leave Carlotta Valentia alone." Glack-Al ordered.

"So Carlotta sent you, huh?" Mikael asked with a scoff. "Sorry, but that lovely widow is mine."

"Be a man and take no for an answer, or else." Glack-Al warned.

"I don't have to take that from some lizard!" Mikael yelled before sucker punching Glack in the jaw.

"Big mistake." Tadal'alla smirked as Glack-Al straightened himself and wiped the blood from his grinning lips.

"Guess we do this the fun way." he chuckled before nailing the bard in the jaw, sending him staggering back for a moment before shaking his head and lunging at Glack-Al. Half the people inside the Inn were yelling at someone to break up the fight, while the other half were placing bets and laughing it up. Sadly, by the way that Mikael's punches were starting to get sloppier with each strike Glack-Al got on him, those who bet on him were about to be disappointed.

"Want my advice?" Glack-Al asked as he held Mikael straight. "Stick to being a bard."

With that, he pulled his fist back and slammed an uppercut right into Mikael's chin, ending the fight for good.

"Uggghhhh..." Mikael groaned as he tried to get his focus back. He was bruised, bloodied, dizzy, and confused as to what happened. The last two of those disappeared when he noticed Glack-Al standing over him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Say it!" the Argonian demanded.

"A-Alright! You win! I won't bother Carlotta anymore!" Mikael whimpered.

"And?" Glack-Al growled, a tiny jerk of his head gesturing towards a grinning Tadal'alla.

"Or the Khajiit. You have my word." the bard finished as he stumbled away to rest his bruised body and ego.

"Sorry about the mess." Glack-Al said as he helped to clean the place up a bit after the little scuffle.

"Actually, I think that will do Mikael a world of good. Perhaps he'll think twice and keep his mind on his music." Hulda chuckled as Saadia brought some leg of goat roast.

"It's on me." she said with a smile before Glack-Al could say anything. "For the entertainment."

"Thanks." Glack-Al said before biting off a huge chunk of the cooked meat. As he ate, Hulda filled in Tadal'alla about more things she'd heard about. Armen wanting his sword back from some bandits in the east. A child bully demanding money from a boy from clan Battle-Born, and other rumors she'd heard.

"Thank you." Tadal'alla spoke up before yawning and asking for a room.

"I have one left, but it's yours for the day for 10 septims." Hulda informed. The Khajiit paid before she and Glack-Al were lead towards the room with a balcony overlooking the whole Inn. "Let me know if there's anything you need." she said before leaving the two of them alone to stare at the double bed, then slowly at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

What felt like hours passed by for the two siblings as they found themselves in an awkward situation. The two were currently trying to ignore the fact that they were sleeping in the Inn. In the same bed. Right next to each other. It wasn't the first time they'd done so, but that was when they were just kids growing up, step-brother and step-sister bonding on outings with their parents when they were still around. But as full grown adults? Nope.

Which was why the two were just silently lying in the same, doing their best to not think about it at all as they tried to fall asleep for the night.

"Morning!"

"Huh/What?" both siblings slurred as their eyes fluttered open. The two blinked as they looked at each other for a couple of moments, their bodies feeling relaxed by the warmth of the bed... _and their bodies?!_

Both yelled in a panic as they fumbled out of the bed, each of them hitting the opposite wall and trying to remember where they were and why they were there.

"Well, you two seem energetic in the morning." Hulda laughed as she entered the room. "Perhaps next time, I'll have a more private room available for you two."

"What/Huh?!" they both gaped in unison before their minds finally caught up to the situation. Without realizing it, both of them had actually fallen asleep, which was why they woke up in the same bed...cuddling each other.

"Next time if there's only one room available, we sleep outside!" Glack-Al exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Tadal'alla said with a fervent nod.

"Is something wrong?" Hulda asked in confusion.

"Please leave us!" they both said in unison before they turned their backs to each other. Hulda left the room and traveled back downstairs to assist Saadia with cooking the morning meals by taking the Inn occupant's orders. Her smile returned when she saw the fully clothed siblings approach, their postures stiff with slight blushes upon their faces.

"You two okay?" Hulda asked.

"We're...fine." Tadal'alla answered before ordering some food.

"Well, I won't pry. I'm just the Innkeeper." Hulda said with a shrug as she left for the kitchen, leaving the two alone at the counter.

"So...what do we have planned for today?" Glack-Al asked without turning towards Tadal'alla.

"First, we visit a few more places around Whiterun to see if they have need of our help." she began as she read her journal, making sure to keep it up to date. "We will stop by Jorrvaskr to meet with the Companions since they said the coin is good for its members. Next, the Temple of Kynareth to ask about their tree. Then the Hall of the Dead. That child's squabble...we'll see to that another day. And finally, see what is going on between the two called Amren and Suffir."

"Sounds like we've got a busy day ahead of us." Glack-Al said before their orders were brought to them. "But first, some breakfast."

After their meal, the two had traveled up to Jorrvaskr, Hall of the Companions. They walked in before seeing a commotion that immediately got Glack-Al's attention: a brawl.

"Is that all you've got?!" shouted a Dunmer as he and the woman he was fighting threw punches.

"You wish!" the woman shouted back as she knocked him back into the arms of a few other Companions, who threw him right back into the fight while laughing.

"So they are sellswords that enjoy pummeling each other for kicks?" Tadal'alla asked in a deadpan voice as she watched the fight go on.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Glack-Al chuckled as the Dunmer went down, leaving the woman victorious.

"Only if you can prove yourself."

Both of them turned to see an old Nord approach them. He was scowling, was bald on top with the rest of his hair in a low ponytail, had face paint on, and had a scar over his left eye, which he was blind in.

"I've heard of you two from some of the other Companions." the Nord said as he crossed his arms. "An Argonian that jumped into the fight against a giant." Glack-Al smirked at that before it was dropped when the man finished. "And a Khajiit that managed to hit him right in the ass with an arrow from a great distance away.

"Hehehehe." Tadal'alla snickered as Glack-Al groaned, his hand going to his backside.

"Name's Skjor. If you're looking to join, you'll need to talk to Kodlak. Follow me." said the Nord as he lead them deeper into Jorrvaskr. "I'm only going to say this once. We don't allow milk drinkers, so you better know how to both throw a punch, and take one in return."

"We've done our fair share of both in the past." Glack-Al boasted as they approached two men, one young and one old, sitting around a small table and talking.

"I can still hear the call of the blood." the younger man said in a depressing tone.

"We all do. It is our burden to bear. Be we can overcome." the older man said in a reassuring tone. The younger man looked ready to continue, but stopped when he noticed Skjor approaching, with Glack-Al and Tadal'alla right behind him.

"Forgive me for interrupting your conversation, Kodlak, but I've got some travellers here who wish to join the Companions." Skjor spoke up after gaining the older man's attention.

"Is that so?" the one called Kodlak asked with enthusiam as he stood up from his seat. "Let me take a look at the both of you." His eyes first scanned over Tadal'alla, not in a perverse way, while humming to himself. A smile came to his face before he shifted his gaze over to Glack-Al and repeated the same actions.

"I feel that these two would make excellent additions to the Companions. Especially the Argonian." he finally said. "Tell me your names."

"My name is Glack-Al."

"Khajiit is Tadal'alla."

"Master, you can't seriously be considering allowing these two to join." the younger man protested.

"I'm no one's master, Vilkas! And last I checked, there are plenty of empty beds in Jorrvaskr." Kodlak admonished.

"Forgive me." Vilkas apologized before looking at the siblings. "Still, I've never even heard of these two."

"Nor have I, but Aela seemed to think they were good with their arms." Skjor spoke up.

"If you feel that they're not up to it, why not test them yourself, Vilkas?" Kodlak asked.

"I'll test the cat, you take the lizard." said Skjor.

"Very well." said Vilkas as he stood up and walked past them. "Follow me to the yard." Kodlak remained in his seat as the rest of them left for the yard.

 _'The figures from my dream. Could they be...'_ Kodlak thought.

The Companions, both whelps and veterans alike, were gathered around to see Vilkas and Skjor test the siblings.

"A couple of travelers hoping to join the Companions, huh?"

"This should be fun to watch!"

"Those two against Skjor and Vilkas? This won't take long."

The first ones to step up were Vilkas and Glack-Al. Vilkas with his sword and shield, and Glack-Al with the warhammer he'd been using since Bleak Falls Barrow.

"The test is a simple spar between us. I'll determine if you're qualified to join our ranks on that." Vilkas explained before raising his sowrd and shield. "Come!"

"Gladly!" Glack-Al nodded before swinging his warhammer at the Nord, who dodge and swung his blade, only for Glack-Al to block it with shaft. The two struggled for a moment before Glack-Al pushed the man away and spun in place, his tail whipping at Vilkas' legs.

"Gah!" Vilkas grunted before rolling away, allowing him to dodge a warhammer that just smashed into the ground.

"What? Done already?" Glack-Al asked with a smirk as he pulled his weapon out of the dirt.

"If that much could take me out, then any wandering milk drinker could become a Companion." Vilkas laughed before the two lunged at each other again, both of them trading blows with each other. A sword strike here, a hammer swing there, a shield block, a kick, a shaft smack, and so on before Vilkas suddenly sheathed his blade. "A little rough around the edges, but we've had worse members join us. You pass."

Glack-Al simply nodded before stepping aside to allow Tadal'alla and Skjor to fight next. She took out her knife and got into a stance, but raised an eyebrow in confusion when she heard the companions chuckle and shake their heads.

"What is so funny?" she hissed.

"Do you see any of us going around carrying little daggers to fight?" Skjor asked before turning to the others. "Lend her a proper weapon!"

"Catch!" yelled a woman as she threw a blade at Tadal'alla, who fumbled for a moment before catching it.

"Get ready!" Skjor yelled as he lunged at her, causing her to jump back before swinging in retaliation. She missed and was kicked in the back, causing her to tumble to the ground. "Is that it? Don't make me laugh!" Tadal'alla stood up, sword drawn to fight...and then dropped the blade, brandished her claws, and lunged at him. Skjor was surprised, not only at her sudden discarding of the blade, but how much more trouble she was now giving him with just her claws. The spectating Companions could hear the clash of claw on metal as the fight continued.

"Look at her go!"

"She's attacking like a mad...well, you know!"

"Yeah. And...is Skjor smiling?!"

"That's enough." Skjor said after a few more moments of sparring while sheathing his blade. "You fight like a sabercat. Seems Kodlak was right about you having potential. Still, this was just to see if you could hold your own in a fight. A foot in the door, if you'd like."

"What Skjor's trying to say is welcome to the Companions, whelps." said Aela.

"Yes-wait, whelps?" Glack-Al began with a smirk that turned into a confused frown.

"Perhaps that is what they call new members?" Tadal'alla guessed.

"It is." Vilkas said as he handed her a sword. "And as whelps, you follow our orders. Start off by taking this to Eourland Gray-Mane to be sharpened." he ordered before he and most of the Companions went back inside.

"Before you take it personally, all newcomers are given mundane little jobs like this." said Aela. "Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor, and even I were in the same position when we each joined. Just do what we tell you to the best of your abilities, whelp." she added the last bit in a friendly, yet teasing tone before leaving them.

"This one is starting to think that joining was not worth it for the coin." Tadal'alla groaned.

"Leave it be, Tadal. Besides, we were gonna head up to see how our new armor was coming along anyway, right?" Glack-Al said. She merely stared at him before sighing, knowing that he was right before they silently ascended to the nearby Skyforge.

"Welcome, whelps." Eorlund greeted as he sharpened a blade on the grindstone. "Saw your fight earlier. Wondered if either of you would lose your heads. So, here for your armor?"

"Depends. Is it done?" Glack-Al asked with a smirk, which got a chuckle out of the old Nord.

"It is. Bring me Vilkas's sword. I heard him ask you two to bring here for sharpening." he said before pointing at two sets of armor nearby. "I finished the armor not too long ago. Simple, but effective."

The two handed Eorlund the sword before picking up their new sets of armor. Tadal'alla's was a set of lightweight leather armor, and Glack-Al's was a set of heavyweight steel armor.

"When you try it on, come show me. I've never made armor for either of your kind, so I want to make sure it properly fits. And while you're at it, do me a favor and bring Aela that shield." Eorlund said as he pointed at the shield that laid on top of Glack-Al's armor.

"Very well. Thank you again." Tadal'alla said before they walked inside Jorrvaskr, delivered the shield to Aela, who was grateful, and were shown where they'd be bunking inside Jorrvaskr by Farkas.

"Welcome to the Companions." Farkas told them before leaving them to change. Luckily, no one else was in the room, and they both turned away as the other changed.

"Hey, this fits pretty well." Glack-Al commented as he moved around inside the armor to get a feel for it.

"Indeed." Tadal'alla nodded with a smile as she moved around as well before following her tail to the small hole in the back. "They were even modified to include our tails into the design."

"And these boots fit nicely as well." Glack-Al laughed as he wiggled his toes inside them. "Not too cramped, and doesn't slip off."

"Khajiit approves." said Tadal'alla as she wrote a few notes in her book.

"Armor doesn't mean squat if it's worn by a bunch of dumb milk drinkers." came a condenscending voice. They both turned to see a woman standing in the doorway, her arms crosse and her eyes narrowed at them.

"Is there a problem?" Tadal'alla asked, her hand on Glack-Al's shoulder to stop him from doing anything hasty, or stupid, or both.

"I just find it hard to believe that Kodlak Whitemane would let you two join." said the woman.

"I recognize you. You and that Dunmer were duking it out awhile back." Glack-Al spoke up.

"The name's Njada Stonearm. Remember it, because it's the name of your better!" sneered Njada. "And I'm still not convinced that you two belong here."

"Is that so?" Tadal'alla asked. "And what would it take to convince you?"

"A bunch of successful jobs would probably help." said another voice from behind Njada. She turned to see Aela standing there before walking past her and towards them. "And I've got one in mind."

"We're listening." Glack-Al said, his and Tadal'alla's attention on the woman.

"North of Whiterun is a little spot called Halted Stream Camp, an mine full of iron ore that some bandits have made into their base. Shouldn't be too much trouble for you two." she explained.

"It will be done." Tadal'alla said while writing it down in her book.

"Good. We'll see you when you return." said Aela as she and Njada left, but not before Njada threw them one last stink eye.

-A little north of Whiterun-

The two siblings were on their way to take care of the first item on their list, because it was the closest to Whiterun. Halted Stream Camp.

"So we have this spot where we're going now. Then we head back to Whiterun to rest for a moment after filling in Aela about the task and collect the reward. Then you and I split up to the east and west to take care of the bandits in both Redoran's Retreat and White River Watch, which also has Amren's family sword. Then we rest for tomorrow, where we have to travel south to a Hagraven nest on Orphan Rock to retrieve Nettlebane to help that priestess revive the Gildergleam." Glack-Al listed off. "Is that everything?"

"Well, look who was payting attention." Tadal'alla chuckled while giving Glack-Al a pat on the head, which he swatted away with an annoyed smirk.

"Shut up." he groaned, which only caused Tadal'alla to laugh before they saw Halted Stream Camp come into sight.

"This way." Tadal'alla spoke up as she lead Glack-Al behind a nearby boulder. "Wait here. Tadal'alla will scout the camp. And if you're gone before I get back, Khajiit promises that their will be pain."

"Fine." he huffed as he sat down, leaving her to scout the camp. A minute passed before Glack-Al growled in frustration. "This is taking forever!" he yelled as he ruffled the feathers on his head before looking through his bag. "I know I still have some of that mead in here somewhere." he muttered before pulling out a tiny yellow box. "Oh yeah." he said as he opened it, revealing a small floating gem. "We still have to find someone to tell us about you."

"Indeed." Tadal'alla agreed as she returned. "My tail says that this stone is just the beginning."

"Your tail seems to be twitching a lot lately. Didn't you only say it does that just before something bad happens?" Glack-Al joked.

"Tadal'alla says a lot of things." she huffed while bringing out a crude drawing of the camp, with a few X's upon it, along with a small area circled many times. "Anyway, I've scouted the camp. There are four bandits out front. I don't know how many more are inside."

"What's this circled area?" Glack-Al asked.

"That is a spiked pit that they set up to capture animals and unlucky travellers." she explained. "I will take this route in, for it leads into their base. You, and I regret even thinking of this, will take on the bandits at the front."

"Finally. Some real fun!" Glack-Al laughed sadistically as he brought his warhammer out.

"If you can, try to take them out one at a time. I know you like a good fight, but don't get in over your head." she warned as she put the map away. "Let's go."

-Tadal'alla-

The Khajiit woman made her way to the spiked pit before jumping down on the little spike-free patch down below.

"Poor soul." Tadal'alla said in a somber voice as she gave a moment of silence for the dead High Elf. She then proceeded to liberate the corpse of their coin purse. "Can't take it with you." she snickered before silently making her way inside. She kept her ears open, her eyes sharp, and her footsteps silent as she crept in, making sure she wouldn't set off any alarms or traps.

"Nice try." she whispered as she avoided a pressure pad on the ground before looking around the room. She saw three bandits inside a large room. Two were busy carving into a dead mammoth, the other looking at a book before slapping it shut in frustration.

"This is useless! I haven't learned a thing from this blasted book!" screamed the bandit chief.

"It'd probably help if he knew how to read." chuckled the Orc bandit.

"Shut up and get that mammoth carved! Now!" the chief roared, earning some grumbling from the two as they went back to the mammoth, leaving the bandit chief to stare at a piece of iron ore in while waving his hands in frustration at it. "Stupid ore! Change! Transform! Mutate! JUST TURN INTO SILVER ALREADY!" He took a moment to catch his breath before calming down. "Easy there. There's plenty of time, and plenty of ore. Once I master that dumb book, we'll have a gold mine all to ourselves. Just need to figure out how." He then proceeded to open the book again and squint at the words, trying his best to make them out. After 5 minutes of trying to read it, he sighed and closed the book again. "Maybe I should've taken mom's advice and tried to learn how to read when I was a boy. Well, it's never too late to learn. Maybe have the next traveller teach me before running them through. What do you two think?" he asked as he looked up at the mammoth, only to find that the two of them were gone. "What the-? Where'd they go?" he asked himself as he walked towards the mammoth corpse. "Lousy lazy oafs. Take my eyes of them for a moment, and they sneak off. Probably decided to loot that fresh corpse in the trap." he said out loud as he travelled towards the spike pit. He gasped in shock when he noticed two new corpses amongst the spikes laid about, their throats slit open and covered in fresh blood. "Who did this?!"

"That would be me."

The bandit turned back around to see Tadal'alla step out of the shadows from back inside the cave, a bloody knife in her hands.

"Who do you think you are?!" the bandit growled as he unsheated his blade.

"I am Khajiit, and I heard about that spell book you've acquired." she answered with a sly grin. "I'll be taking it."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, CAT!" the bandit bellowed as he charged after her, causing her to run back inside. If he hadn't been in a rage fueled frenzy, he'd have noticed her stepping on the pressure plate before ducking, which would have allowed him to have enough sense to duck as well to avoid the mammoth skull trap set up above.

 _SKLRRCH!_

Or the fact that one of the spikes had been moved into a position that would cause impalement to anyone launched from said mammoth skull onto it.

"I hope you don't mind that this one made a slight improvement to your traps." Tadal'alla said with a smile at the bandit chief's twitching corpse before heading back inside. "Now, to finish off anyone left."

"Too late."

She turned her gaze up at the tunnel leading to the main exit to see Glack-Al smiling down at her, his warhammer and armor dripping with blood.

"You look like you had fun." she said as they began to loot the cave.

"They all put up a good fight, but I still won." he boasted before massaging his shoulder. "Thanks for that health potion."

"Thanks for accepting it." she said as she ran her claw over one of the harvested mammoth tusks. "If I give all these to Ysolda...hmhmhm." she giggled to herself before yelping when she felt something whip against her legs.

"Careful. You have that look in your eye." Glack-Al chuckled as he continued to empty the bandit's spoils into a bag. "All this iron ore around. Were they planning on making weapons?"

"No. Something much better." Tadal'alla answered as she picked up the book earlier and began to read it. "So this...and this...and there!" she said as the last pages turned blank. "Now I have a new spell to use."

"Oh yeah? What?" Glack-Al asked. She said nothing as she took the iron ore he had in his hand and concentrated for a moment, enveloping the ore in a greenish glow before it disappeared, leaving a hunk of silver ore in his hands. "You just turned iron ore into silver?!" he asked, his jaw hanging wide open in shock.

"Indeed. This will...help...us.." Tadal'alla began with a smile before trailing off, her body swaying a bit before she fell to her knees.

"Tadal!" Glack-Al yelled in worry as he knelt down to his sister's level to keep her from slumping over. "What happened?!"

"Too much...magic used..." she groaned as she rested herself against him. "Guess I need to...work on my magic some more." Glack-Al merely sighed as they stayed that way for a few more moments before she got enough strength to stand on her own. "Thanks...for that." she said while looking away.

"Yeah...no problem." he replied before clapping his hands together. "Anyway, we've got bandit corpses to loot and spoils to collect!"

"Indeed." she nodded before they got to work on raiding the place. Needless to say, they got quite the massive haul. Coin purses from those the bandits have killed before, spare weapons to sell for extra cash, iron ore that they mined because of some spare pickaxes, and other little things. Plus their collection of mammoth tusks that Glack-Al foolishly said he could carry on his own.

"Okay...maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" he grunted as they gathered everything could carry and began the trek back to Whiterun.

"After we manage to buy the house, we'll buy some horses to make this a little easier." Tadal'alla decided as they continued onward.

-Back in Whiterun-

The moment the two were within Whiterun's walls, Glack-Al collapsed on himself, panting like a dehydrated hound.

"Get this...shit...off me!" he snarled out between breaths. Tadal'alla laughed as she helped lighten his load, allowing him to stand once more. "I'll be glad when we can sell this dead weight off."

"Are you talking about the loot, or yourself?" his sister snickered, earning a glare from him. "I'm kidding. Let's go sell this stuff."

The two first stopped at Warmaidens to sell the bandit weaponry and armor that they picked up. And with eight bandit's worth, the coin was good.

Next was Arcadia's Cauldron to not only sell some of the poisons/potions the bandits had, but for Tadal'alla to ask about alchemy and to try her hand at it. Needless to say, Arcadia spent the next two minutes whipping up something to counteract whatever Glack-Al volunteered to try. They left and were now heading to Jorrvaskr to report their success of Halted Stream Camp to the Companions, Glack-Al groaning each step of the way.

"Never...again..." he moaned as his cheeks puffed for a moment before swallowing.

"Sorry. Tadal'alla needs more practice." the sister apologized. "That way, we can make our own potions instead of having to buy them."

"I know...you explained it earlier." he grunted as they made their way up to the Wind District of Whiterun, where they came across two faces they'd seen the other day.

"Mister, can you spare a coin?" begged a little girl in a green dress named Lucia.

"Out of my way, you little peasant!" scoffed a man in fine clothing named Nazeem. "If you want money, then stop bothering me and find yourself some work!"

It was amazing that a sight could cause simultaneous heartbreak and unimaginable rage. They'd both met each individual. Lucia, the small orphan begging people who passed by for a coin. Nazeem, owner of Chillfurrow Farm, husband of Ahlam, and all around pain in the ass.

"Find a way to stick it to Nazeem later, help little girl now." Tadal'alla hissed out through grit teeth before releasing a large amount of her anger in one large breath. She and Glack-Al then approached the crying Lucia, gaining her attention.

"Oh! You're the nice couple that gave me five septims yesterday!" she said with a smile while wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"This one is glad your remember." Tadal'alla nodded with a smile of her own.

"How have you been, Lucia?" Glack-Al asked in a kind tone.

"I'm fine. Thanks to that gold, I was able to buy two whole apples!" she said jubilantly before her smile dropped. "Are you sure you can't...adopt me?"

Tadal'alla felt a lump in her throat as she saw those eyes before shaking her head.

"We have no place to call our own in Skyrim. If we adopted you, we'd have to take you with us." she explained.

"And where we go, it's not safe for a child." Glack-Al finished for her. The two noticed her disheartened face as she stared at the ground before looking back up when Tadal'alla placed her hand gently on the young girl's head.

"Why not join us for some lunch at the Bannered Mare?" she asked. The siblings both released a good natured laugh when her stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Maybe...some bread?" she asked sheepishly.

"Bread?" Glack-Al asked as if making sure he heard right. "You said that five septims got you two apples. Were offering you some lunch, and all you want is bread?"

"And some milk?" she asked.

-Bannered Mare Inn-

"How's the food?" Hulda chuckled.

"Ish delishius!" Lucia mumbled through her sliced goat roast.

"Slow down!" Glack-Al laughed as he watched her rip into her food while enjoying his own meal.

"Chew your food, swallow, and _then_ talk." Tadal'alla scolded with a smile as Lucia washed the food down with some milk.

"Hope you saved room for dessert." said Saadia as she placed a boiled cream treat in front of the girl, making her squeel in delight.

"Thank you!" she yelled in delight before digging in.

"She eats just like you." Tadal'alla whispered to her brother, earning a soft elbow in the side. She chuckled before she and Glack-Al got out of their seats. "Well, Lucia, we need to leave again."

"You'll come back, right?" she said, her eyes practically screaming for her to not leave.

"We'll be fine. This is blend's with the shadows. And he's too stupid to die." Tadal'alla explained.

"Right! Wait a-HEY!" Glack-Al yelled as he ran after his sister, who was laughing all the way out of the Inn, nearly running into Ysolda in the process.

"Watch out!" she yelled as she barely made it out of the way in time.

"Khajiit is sorry." Tadal'alla apologized before noticing who she was talking to. "Oh, Ysolda! Glad to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Though I'd rather our next meeting doesn't happen with you running headfirst at me." Ysolda said.

"Once again, Khajiit is sorry. Before we forget." Tadal'alla then turned to Glack-Al, who already had the mammoth tusks out and in a pile behind him. "We have recovered a few mammoth tusks for you."

"Wha-? So many of them?! How did you get all these?!" Ysolda gaped in stunned surprise.

"A group of bandits we took down were stealing mammoths for slaughter. We took everything of value they had, which included these tusks." Glack-Al explained.

"You may have them all if you like." Tadal'alla said with a smile.

"Really?! _All_ of them?!"

"Accept before she changes her mind." Glack-Al snickered.

"W-Well, okay! Yes! I'll take them!" the woman nodded happily. "This will make Ma'dran's day, and I'll be one step closer to owning the Bannered Mare! Thank you so much! Here's some gold for the one tusk I asked. If you need anything, I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"Shouldn't have said that." Glack-Al muttered under his breath while Tadal'alla had a gleam in her eye.

"Tadal'alla has...something in mind." the Khajiit said with a grin before suddenly feeling a pain coming from just above her ass.

"Let's go! We have more bandit hideouts to clear out!" Glack-Al reminded her while pulling her away by her tail.

-Dusk-

Tadal'alla was filled with both joy and irritation as she approached the gates to Whiterun.

Joy from the fact that she had cleared out Redoran's Retreat, which allowed her a good haul of coin and things to sell, with ease thanks to a little misdirection, dagger, and archery.

Irritation from the fact that Glack-Al had pulled her away from Ysolda when she offered a better reward.

"When someone says that they'll do whatever they can, that's an open invitation to ask for a night with them!" she hissed to herself before noticing a commotion just outside the gates.

"We know she's here! Let us search for her!" demanded one of two Alik'r warriors being denied entrance to Whiterun.

"Sorry, but we're not going to let you two turn Whiterun upside-down to search for one woman." the guard told them. "Now go, before I stop being nice!" The men walked away with scowls on their faces, but one of them perked up upon noticing them allowing Tadal'alla entrance after she walked past them.

"You there! Khajiit!" one of them men called out, stopping her halfway through the gates. "May we talk to you for a moment?"

"Let Khajiit guess. You want to find someone, but the guards won't let you in. You want Tadal'alla to search for you?" she summarized for them as she walked towards them. They blinked in confusion before she answered their unasked question. "Tadal'alla heard you yelling at the guards."

"We're searching for a Redguard woman. A criminal that is to face justice for her crimes. She's probably not using her real name. We'll pay for any information you find." one of them explained. "We will be in Rorikstead awaiting any news you have." The two of them turn and left, leaving Tadal'alla to walk inside and ponder their request.

 _'A Redguard woman hiding out in Whiterun.'_ she thought as she ran through the people she'd met in Whiterun since arriving before her eyes widened. _'Her?! I better discuss this with Glack when he gets back.'_

"Speaking of Glack, where is that idiot?" she asked herself. "He should've been back by now." She suddenly felt a block of ice drop into her gut at the thought that Glack-Al may have gotten in over his head. That the bandits got the better of him. That he was...was...

"GLACK-AL!" she screamed as she bolted for the gates, which were opening right when she got there-

BAM!

-which allowed her to smack into whoever it was that was entering.

"Ow..." came a groan from both her and her unintended victim.

"What's with you, Tadal?!" Glack-Al barked in anger while rubbing his head.

"Glack!?" Tadal'alla yelled in surprise as she and her brother got to their feet.

"Yeah, it's me." he grumbled before noticing her worried look. "What's wrong?"

"What?!" she said before calming down a little. "Um...nothing?"

"Right." he said, clearly not believing her. He merely shrugged it off and brought his pack before her, a smile on his face. "Shall we combine and split the loot?" His words served to dispel her lingering worry, allowing her to grin at the thought of money.

-Jorrvaskr Living Quarters-

"Let's see." Tadal'alla said aloud as she read the list of objectives she'd made earlier. "Return Amren's sword? Check. Take care of bandits of Redoran's Retreat? Check, of course." She paused when she could almost hear Glack-Al roll his eyes at her. "Anyway. Take care of bandits inside Halted Stream Camp for the Companions? Check. And...looks like that little squabble we heard those kids having and the priestess from the Temple of Kynareth are all that's left."

"Why'd you write that down anyway?" Glack-Al asked in confusion.

"Khajiit wrote down all that I heard at the time. Don't know if it'll mean anything, but I wrote it down just in case." she said with a shrug before perking up. "This one almost forgot! Some Alik'r warriors were looking for a Redguard woman on the run. They say she's hiding in Whiterun under a false name."

"Did they offer a reward?" her brother asked.

"Indeed." nodded the sister. "This one decided to wait for your return before we do anything."

"Any ideas of who they're talking about?" Glack-Al asked.

"There is only one Redguard woman that comes to mind. The assistant in the Bannered Mare." Tadal'alla said.

"Oh yeah! She is a Redguard." Glack-Al said before they gathered their things back into their packs. "So, do we confront her now?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight, we rest." Tadal'alla decided while yawning and stretching. "And thanks to us joining the Companions, no more need to spend money to stay at the Inn."

"Right." Glack-Al agreed with a yawn. "Well, g'night."

"Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

The siblings were snoozing away in the Jorrvaskr living quarters, both of them happy to have their own bed in separate rooms.

"...zzzz more ale..."

"...Khajiit is innocent...zzz...it was Glack..."

Both wore smiles as they slumbered, each dreaming their own pleasant dreams.

 **"GLACK-AL! TADAL'ALLA! WAKE UP, WHELPS!"**

At least until they and the other sleeping Companions were jolted awake by the sound of Farkas bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't do it!" Glack-Al slurred before releasing a jaw-cracking yawn. He blinked when he noticed Farkas walk in and head right for him. "What's going on?"

"You and your sister have been summoned to Dragonsreach. Housecarl Irileth is waiting outside." he explained before turning away. "Get your armor on and move it, whelp!" The Argonian yawned before he stretched, got his armor on, grabbed his warhammer, and stepped out to see Tadal'alla and Farkas waiting for them.

"Wonder what Irileth wants with us." Glack-Al said as they walked towards Jorrvaskr's exit, where Irileth was impatiently awaiting them.

"Whatever it is, it better be important." Tadal'alla grumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Whatever sleep was still within them immediately disappeared when she said why they were being summoned to Dragonsreach.

"A dragon's been spotted!"

-Dragonsreach-

Irileth, followed by Glack-Al and Tadal'alla, approached the Jarl as he was being briefed by a soldier about what he'd seen.

"Irileth tells me you were stationed at the western watchtower." said Jarl Balgruuf.

"Y-Yes. I saw a dragon appear from the south. It was fast...faster than anything I'd ever seen." said the guard.

"What was it doing? Was it attacking the watchtower?!" Jarl Balgruuf demanded.

"No, my lord. It was merely circling around in the sky when I left. I never ran so fast in my life. I thought it would come after me for sure." the guard explained.

"Good work, son. Head to the barracks for some food and rest. You have earned it." the Jarl instructed before turning to Irileth. "Irileth, take your men and prepare to fight the dragon."

"I have already ordered my men to gather at the main gate." Irileth said.

"Good." the Jarl spoke before turning to the siblings. "I'm afraid we have no time to stand on ceremonies. I need your help in defeating this dragon."

"Why us?" Tadal'alla asked while clamping her brother's mouth shut before he could agree.

"You both survived Helgen, so you have more experience dealing with dragons than anyone. The soldiers need someone like you with them." the Jarl said. "And if you succeed, I will have a reward befitting someone like you waiting."

Her tail twitched as he said the magic word before she released her brother, allowing him to rub his jaw in annoyance.

"We will help." she said.

"Thank you. Go with Irileth, and may the gods grant you luck in your endeavor." the Jarl spoke, allowing them to leave and prepare. They could hear Farengar's request to follow be denied before they were out of earshot as they left for Whiterun's main entrance.

"I thought you'd deny the request. Why the sudden change?" Glack-Al asked.

"Not only will it be an entire army facing it, but we're not tied in ropes and can actually do something." she explained. "And besides, my tail says the reward is worth it to fight."

"Ah, following your tail, huh? Well, it's never lead us astray before." he chuckled as they reached the gate, where almost all the soldiers of Whiterun had assembled.

"Men!" Irileth bellowed, stopping all the talking that was going on. "I'm sure you've all heard, but a dragon has been spotted." That set off more mutterings of 'A dragon?!' and 'The rumors were true?!' amongst them. "Quiet!" she barked to silence them. "As you know, dragons were thought to be gone from our world. However, for whatever reason, they've returned. And one has been spotted not to far from here. Before it can cause anymore harm, we are going to destroy it!"

"How?!" one soldier asked. "Bandits, trolls, and even giants are one thing! But a dragon?! How are we supposed to stop-"

"SILENCE!" Irileth roared. All of them flinched at her voice as she stood before the soldier. "How are you supposed to stop it? Simple. You stop it like any other man or beast! With your sword! Your shield! Your arrows! Your _strength!_ The same strength that you use to protect Whiterun and her people every day!"

As her words carried on, the men all began to feel courage rise up in them.

"Are we going to let an overgrown lizard terrorize us?!" she asked them.

"NO!"

"Then what are we going to do?!"

"SLAY THE DRAGON!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! NOW FOLLOW ME!" she yelled, her sword held above her head, which was soon imitated by all the men as they all began to steadily march towards the western watchtower, with Glack-Al and Tadal'alla following to aide them.

-Western Watchtower-

The party came to a scene of destruction. Scorched land, dead bodies, and a partially destroyed watch tower.

"Set up a perimeter. Check for any survivors. And keep your eyes peeled." Irileth ordered. The men did as such and split up as they approached the tower.

"Do you think it's the same dragon that attacked Helgen?" Glack-Al asked as he and his sister followed Irileth to the watchtower doors.

"Not likely. If it was that same dragon, their would not even be a tower left standing." Tadal'alla denied.

"Anyone alive?" Irileth shouted out. She tensed when she saw someone stumble out the door of the watchtower, but slightly relaxed when she saw it was a Whiterun soldier. She ran up and helped the man into a more comfortable position. "What happened here?"

"Housecarl...Irileth?" the soldier muttered before panicking. "No! You must run! It's still hanging about! Hroki and Tor were grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

"Calm yourself soldier!" she ordered. "If that dragon does show, we'll show it the _true_ might of Whiterun!"

A sudden roar in the distance set her's and everyone else's spines straight.

"Khajiit's tail is tingling." Tadal'alla whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again!" the soldier whimpered. Everyone turned their eyes to the skies to search for the dragon in question. When they found it...

Good news and bad news. Good news? It was _not_ the same dragon that single-handedly decimated Helgen.

Bad news? It was _still_ a dragon. And it was flying _right towards them!_

"EVERYONE GET TO COVER! MAKE EVERY ARROW COUNT!" Irileth ordered.

"Talos save us! It's a dragon!" a guard shouted as they all drew their weapons.

 **"THURI DU HIN SIL KO SOVNGARDE!"** the dragon roared as it flew overhead. None of them had any idea what it said, nor any time to ponder as it turned and headed right back at them, a flare appearing in it's mouth.

"LOOK OUT!" Tadal'alla screamed as she and Glack-Al ran into the tower just as the dragon let loose with a blast of scorching hot flames. Many of the guards had run to avoid the attack, but not all were lucky. Screams came from a few as they danced around in an attempt to put out the flames licking their bodies.

 **"Hahaha! I'd forgetten how amusing it was to fight mortals."** laughed the dragon as it hovered above them.

"FIRE!" Irileth shouted as she sent out a bolt of electricy from her hands, followed by a salvo of arrows from both the guards and Tadal'alla. Most of the arrows bounced off his scales, but a few managed to stick. The dragon growled at the minute feelings of pain in it's hide before deciding to land to better return the favor.

"GODS, HELP-" was all a guard managed to shout before the dragon snapped it's jaws on their torso. They all watched the guard flail as the dragon snapped it's head back and forth before a sharp _SNAP_ of the dragon's jaws severed everything outside it's jaws, allowing it to swallow the screaming remains of the guard still left in his mouth.

 **"I'd also forgotten how delicious you mortals are!"** the dragon laughed. The laughter was soon replaced by a grunt of pain as he looked behind himself to see some of the soldiers had began attacking his back legs and tail. **"Pitiful."** he snorted as he lifted his tail and smashed one of the soldiers, the shockwave knocking the others away.

"HEY UGLY!"

The dragon barely had time to react to that insult before something slammed into his jaw. He sent a hateful glare at Glack-Al, who was grinning up at him, warhammer in hand.

"What? Gonna cry?!" Glack-Al taunted.

 _CHOMP!_

"GLACK-AL!" Tadal'alla screamed in horror as she witnessed the dragon clamp down on her brother. She feared the worst as the dragon raised his head before her fear switched to shock when she saw the the dragon's jaws were being held open by Glack-Al's warhammer wedged between them.

"Hungry?!" Glack-Al grunted from inside the dragon's mouth before whipping out the dagger hanging at his side. "THEN EAT THIS!" he roared as he plunged it the short piece of steel into down onto it's tongue.

The dragon's eyes shot open as it registered the pain before it began to thrash about, swinging it's head left and right in a wild fashion as it tried to throw Glack-Al away. The Argonian merely laughed as he kept up his assault, one hand holding fast to the warhammer while he slashed and hacked inside the dragon's mouth. His laughter devolved into a startled yelp when his grip on the warhammer slipped due to the blood and saliva. He hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him while the dragon got enough of his senses back to open his mouth a little wider, allowing the warhammer to fall flat before snapping them shut again, destroying the weapon with ease.

 **"You will** _ **pay**_ **for that, insolent mortal!"** the dragon snarled as he glared at Glack-Al, who returned the glare with his own.

 _ZAP!_

The dragon flinched as a stream of electricity zapped him in the upper jaw.

"OVER HERE, DRAGON!" Irileth shouted as she sent another blast of magic at him, striking him in the eye. The roar of pain was very satisfying to everyone, even if they didn't have time to enjoy it at the moment.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ the dragon bellowed before spewing flames in her general direction. Sadly, his aim was off due to only one of his eyes working, plus the fact that he was now pissed at having been hurt this much.

"KEEP UP YOUR ATTACK! TODAY, THIS DRAGON FALLS!" Irileth shouted at the soldiers. The dragon whipped it's head in her direction before wincing as it felt pricks of pain on it's neck from the arrows that struck from above. It jerked his gaze skyward towards the top of the watchtower just as another salvo of arrows rained down upon his head.

 _SPLRT!_

The dragon cried out in pain as one of the arrows struck him right in the eye, rendering him completely blind.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" came someone's voice, causing the dragon to snap his attention towards the direction it came from. A blast of flames spewed from his mouth towards the voice.

"YOU MISSED!" came a mocking laugh from the other direction, to which the dragon reacted by lashing his wing out at them. The sound of rock being broken rang out.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! CAN'T HIT WHAT YOU CAN'T SEE?!"

And that was how it went for the next few moments as the dragon continued to attack any voice that rang out at him. Each insult or jab served to infuriate him, causing him to lash out with both flame and limbs, all of which hit nothing but rocks due to his inability to see properly.

His head shot up in surprise when a single word rang out across the battlefield.

 _"TIMBER!"_

And then he felt immense pain as _something_ fell on him.

-Earlier with Tadal'alla-

Tadal'alla was firing arrow after arrow from atop the watchtower alongside the soldiers of Whiterun at the dragon, a scowl on her face as she watched most of them bounce off it's scaly hide.

"This isn't working!" she growled in frustration.

"What do you propose we do then, cat?!" a soldier sneered, his nerves too frazzled to be calm or polite. "In case you haven't noticed, all we _have_ are arrows and blades!"

"There must be something we can do!" she said as she reached for another arrow, only to blink in horror when she got nothing. "Especially since this one is out of arrows!"

"HEY, UGLY!"

The Khajit was knocked out of her shock when she heard the unmistakable voice of her brother shouting out. She looked to see Glack-Al smacking the dragon in the jaw with his warhammer.

"That Argonian's crazy." muttered one of the soldiers.

 _CHOMP!_

"Also dead." the same soldier added in the same tone.

"GLACK-AL!" Tadal'alla screamed, her mind stalling as fear filled her being at the thought of her brother being gone. She wanted to do something. To run and try to get him out of the dragon's mouth. To cast any and all spells she knew to destroy the dragon. To... _anything_. But she couldn't. All she could do was stare in dread...only to gasp in joy a moment later when she saw her brother still fighting inside the dragon's mouth. "Stupid bastard." she cursed with a smile.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?!" another soldier asked after getting over the shock. "Our arrows are barely doing anything, and attacks with the blade will only put us in danger of being swat like a fly by it's tail or wings!"

"Not to mention that we could end up being eaten alive as well!"

"Stop complaining!" snapped a different soldier. "All we have are blades and arrows! That's all we have! We don't have any other _weapons!"_ His last word was puncuated when he kicked a piece of rubble off the tower, causing it to plummet to the ground.

"Wait." Tadal'alla spoke, her voice almost drowned out by the dragon's cry of pain. Her gaze was constantly swapping between the dragon and the top of the tower they were standing on. "Yes...Yes! Yes! This could work."

" _What_ could?!" a soldier snapped. Tadal'alla grinned as she explained _exactly_ what was on her mind. "That's your plan?!"

"Do you have a _better_ idea?" she asked, arms folded across her chest. The soldiers cast hesitant looks at each other before one of them let out a huff.

"If I die, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." he said before they got to it. Half of them ran down the tower, leaving the other half with their arrows to attack the dragon.

"Aim for the eyes!" Tadal'alla ordered as she restocked herself and began firing alongside the remaining soldiers at the dragon. The first salvo serving to catch his attention. The second...

 _SPLRT!_

...did it's job as a single arrow embedded itself in it's working eye, rendering him blind.

"Yes!" Tadal'alla whispered with a grin as the dragon thrashed around in anger.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" she heard one of the soldiers yell out.

"Quickly! We need to leave the tower!" she warned the soldiers. Each of them hastily evacuated the tower while the soldiers on the ground continued to throw out insults and taunts at the dragon, causing it to attack in the directions they came from. The soldiers had ample time to dodge it's wings, tail, and fire breath as they continued to taunt him, which caused no end of confusion for those who hadn't been inside the tower.

"What are you all doing?!" one of the uninformed soldiers hissed out.

"Following a really bad plan." was the answer as they watched the dragon slash his tail at another soldier, hitting the base of the watchtower. It then wrenched it's tail back out, bringing even more chunks of stone out of the base before continuing to attack the soldiers.

"Wait? Are you telling me that you're all trying to-"

The confused soldier's words died as they all watched the tower slowly begin to tilt as the base around the dragon's strike crumble.

"...never mind."

 _"TIMBER!"_ they heard Tadal'alla roar, causing the soldiers to look up before scattering in a panic, leaving the tower to fall and crush the dragon that hadn't had time to move.

Everyone was silent as the dragon just laid there under the massive pile of rubble that had once been one of Whiterun's watchtowers, many of them holding their breaths. The seconds that passed felt like an eternity as they waited for anything to happen. When they were certain the dragon was dead...

"WE DID IT!"

One guard's shout set the rest off as they cheered at their victory over the dragon. Many danced around while a few dropped to their knees, thanking the gods that they lived through the whole ordeal. Some were moving towards the bodies of the fallen to offer silent prayers to them.

"So." Glack-Al began from off to the sides, his sister next to him as they watched guards go about their various little victory dances. "Would the tower be your doing?"

"This one had a little help from the guards." Tadal'alla grinned before punching her brother in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled while rubbing his shoulder.

"For nearly getting eaten, you idiot!" she snapped. "You saw that dragon eat a guard, and you thought it was wise to stay so close after landing a hit?!"

"What's the big deal?! I'm alive, aren't I?!" Glack-Al grumbled before feeling her hug him. His scowl fell as he hugged her back. "Alright. I won't do something that stupid ag-"

His words, and all those of the guards present, were silence by a sound.

"...no."

Everyone turned towards the rubble that had flattened the dragon as it shifted.

"I-It can't be..."

Their collective dread surged as the rubble violently shifted, followed by a growl.

" **I'll...kill...you!** " the dragon snarled, it's head lifting up from the rubble, it's damaged eyes glaring at nothing.

"By the gods! IT'S STILL ALIVE!" a soldier shrieked, sending the rest into a panic as they fumbled to re-arm themselves. One in particular was flailing their arm at their side in a furious attempt to grab their sword, only to finally cast a glance away from the dragon to find that it wasn't there. They frantically looked around for a replacement before someone's yell of, "HEY, THAT'S MY SWORD!" caught their attention.

"GLACK-AL! NO!" Tadal'alla yelled as the Argonian, two swords in hand, ran full speed towards the dragon's head.

"IS HE CRAZY?!"

"COME BACK!"

"YOU'LL DIE!"

All the soldiers words were drowned out as Glack-Al kept his focus on the struggling dragon, his lips parted in a snarl.

"What's it gonna take..." he began as he continued to run, his course changing slightly to avoid a blast a of fire shot from the dragon's mouth. "For you to learn..." Using a piece of rubble, he jumped up above the dragon's head, swords in hand and angled at the dragon's head. "TO STAY DOWN?!"

The dragon's eye that had been hit with electric magic focused on the blurred image of Glack-Al lunging at him with a roar before he froze. As the blur became clear, a feeling came over the dragon. One that it hadn't felt for many years: Fear. Time felt like it had slowed down to a crawl as Glack-Al came closer, his blades ready to strike. Before the final blow was struck, the dragon uttered but a single word.

" **Dohvakiin?!** "

Finally, the blades met their target and plunged into the dragon's skull. It's whole body spasmed for an instant before falling slack, signalling that it had finally met it's end.

Glack-Al's heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard across the battlefield as he staggered back away from the dragon's corpse, his adrenaline still flooding his system after his final charge. No one said anything. No one _did_ anything. All that they did was stare at the dragon, as if afraid of it rising again. After another moment, the guards slowly moved in closer, their weapons still drawn, ready to take any action at the slightest movement.

They didn't have to wait long.

Without warning, the dragon's skin slowly began to burn, it's flesh and insides melting away, leaving nothing but a giant skeleton buried under the rubble.

"What in the name of the Divines is happening?" a soldier asked as they all watched the spectacle in wonder.

"Do all dragons turn to bones when they die?" another asked. They all suddenly jumped back as the dragon's flesh turned into a strange light before flying towards Glack-Al, causing the Argonian to jump to his feet and look around in shock.

"Glack-Al!" Tadal'alla yelped as her brother suddenly stopped jerking around when the light began to flow into his body.

"Wait! Could this be...?"

"Are the legends true?"

"But...that would make him..."

Tadal'alla paid them no mind as she watched Glack-Al fall to one knee, a hand cradling his head.

"Glack?" she spoke as she approached him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I...wha...my head..." he mumbled. "Feels like...fog...lifing in my mind."

"What? What are you talking about?!" Tadal'alla demanded, her worry for her brother reaching new heights. All she got in response was him shaking his head and mumbling something. "GLACK-AL! ANSWER ME! SAY _SOMETHING!"_

 _"_ _ **FOS!**_ _"_

The Khajiit woman was knocked back by the sudden force that had surged forth from Glack-Al's mouth, her expression of surprise matching his.

"G...Glack-Al?" she muttered in disbelief as they slowly rose to their feet. "When...When have you been able to do that?"

"I... I don't know." he answered as he looked down at himself. "I just...felt this strange power and-"

It happened in an instant.

A crack of thunder that threatened to rend everyone deaf, but no lightning in the sky.

The earth shaking all around them, sending everyone sprawling on the ground.

A chorus of voices yelling in sync, their voices so loud that one would think all of Tamriel could hear it.

One word.

 _ **"DOOOOOHVAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**_

Everyone's eyes shot to the sky at the word, some trembling in their boots at the word.

"What in the name of the Hist was that?" Glack-Al asked in stunned awe.

"There's no denying it."

Everyone's gaze snapped to the soldier that had spoken, her voice almost like a whisper as she stared at Glack-Al with wide eyes under her mask.

"You...You took that Dragon's soul. You have the power of the Voice! And now, the Greybeards of High Hrothgar have summoned you!" she said before falling to her knees. "Dragonborn!"

* * *

A/N: All credit to the idea of how to finish off the dragon goes to GRiM the MAVERICK. Hope you all enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Short chapter, but it got things going. Before we begin, I wish to clarify a few things. 1.) Glack-Al and Tadal'alla are not saints, so don't expect them to be nice all the time. 2.) Some things may be different than in the game. And 3.) The women of Skyrim will have sexier bodies. Bigger tits that jiggle and stretch against the fabric or armor. Why? Because it's a harem story and why not? Now then, to the story.

* * *

The march back to Whiterun was _almost_ quiet, what with the soldiers constantly muttering and casting glances back at Glack-Al. His only response was to stare at them until they turned away.

"This is starting to make me uncomfortable." he whispered to Tadal'alla.

"What do you expect?" she whispered back. "You absorb a strange power from that dragon's corpse, or it's soul if they're to be believed. Then you use that same strange power that one draugr used back in Bleak Falls Barrow. And let's not forget this whole 'Dragonborn' business."

"What the heck is a Dragonborn anyway?" Glack-Al huffed. "What? Am I actually a dragon that just looks like an Argonian?"

"Perhaps Jarl Balgruuf can explain." Tadal'alla suggested, earning a shrug from Glack-Al. They spent the rest of the trip in silence before they finally entered through the gates of Whiterun.

"Soldiers!" Irileth barked before pointing at them and giving orders. "Those who are injured, head for the barracks! Those of you who can walk on your own, help them! And one of you alert the Temple of Kynareth to tend to the wounded as soon as possible!" She sighed before giving one final order. "And someone alert the the Hall of the Dead. They're about to get busy."

"YES MA'AM!" the soldiers replied before scattering, leaving Irileth with Glack-Al and Tadal'alla.

"We must report to the Jarl at once." she stated, earning a nod from the others before they continued.

-Dragonsreach-

Jarl Balgruuf was silent as he listened to Irileth tell of the battle with the dragon. His eyes would occasionally glance over towards the siblings before returning to his Housecarl. After Irileth finished her report, the Jarl beckoned them both forward.

"I've heard the whole story." he said. "You both fought bravely alongside my soldiers and defeated the dragon." His gaze focused on Tadal'alla. "I've been told that the idea to use the western watchtower to crush the dragon was your idea."

"It was...a spur of the moment idea." she explained while glancing, earning a chuckle from the Jarl.

"Watchtowers can be rebuilt." he said before focusing on Glack-Al. "And you. Irileth says you absorbed the dragon's soul after killing it. Correct?"

"Um...yes?" Glack-Al answered hesitantly. "I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened."

"I see. And afterwards?" the Jarl asked.

"The soldiers said that I Shouted something." the Argonian explained. That earned a round of hushed whispers from their audience.

"Could you demonstrate?" Balgruuf asked.

"Hmm. I'll try." Glack-Al replied before turning away. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath...

"Another successful day brought about by my farm." Nazeem boasted quietly as he walked up the stairs towards past the entrance to Dragonsreach-

 **"FOS!"**

-Before being promptly blasted back by a force pushing against him, causing him to fall down the same steps, his grunts of pain audible to all before finally landing at the bottom.

"Uh...whoops?" Glack-Al chuckled weakly as the guards ran to help him up while Tadal'alla, along with a few others nearby, simply laughed at his misfortune. "Sorry about that."

"Incredible!"

"That was the Voice!"

"He _must_ be Dragonborn!"

"Then the voices we heard coming from High Hrothgar were-" Proventus began before Jarl Balgruuf finished.

"Yes. There's no mistake." he said.

"Forgive this one for interrupting." Tadal'alla spoke, gaining their attention. "But what exactly is everyone talking about?"

"I'm sure you heard the voices shouting from atop High Hrothgar." Balgruuf spoke.

"I'd be surprised if anyone in all of Tamriel _didn't_ hear that." Glack-Al said while crossing his arms. "What exactly _was_ that?"

"Those were the voices of the Greybeards summoning the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar." Jarl Balgruuf explained. "And from what I've seen and heard, that can only be you."

"But what _is_ a Dragonborn?" Tadal'alla asked.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted with the Voice, which is the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If there is anyone in this world that can teach you more about your gift, it is them." Balgruuf explained.

Many of the crowd began to whisper about the Dragonborn and the Greybeards, a few words like 'Tiber Septim' and such being heard.

"I'm still a little skeptical about all this." Avenicci spoke up. "Why would the Greybeards summon him to High Hrothgar? What do the Greybeards want with him?"

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." Balgruuf said before turning back to Glack-Al. "You should head to High Hrothgar as soon as possible. One should not turn down a meeting with the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor."

"Guess we should start getting ready for the journey." Glack-Al shrugged with a smile.

"Well, I say to head there immediately, but there are a few things to be settled" Balgruuf said before they could leave, earning some confused stares from the siblings.

-Later-

"To Glack-Al, Thane of Whiterun!" Balgruuf announced from where he stood at the assembled tables before his throne, his chalice raised above his head.

"To the Thane of Whiterun!" repeated many others in the room, their own glasses raised before they began to enjoy the feast in honor of Glack-Al and Tadal'alla's contributions to the end of the dragon.

"Are you sure you won't regret me being the Thane?" Glack-Al asked his sister. "After all, we both fought that dragon. Plus, it was your idea to drop the watch tower on it."

"Indeed. But _you_ were the one who finished it off while the rest of us were frozen in fear when we discovered that it was still alive." Tadal'alla explained with a smile. "This one believes you've more than earned the title, dear brother." She then raised her glass towards him with a smile. "To you." His only response was to smile and gently knock his glass against hers before drinking and enjoying the food.

"Pardon me."

Both siblings turned in their seats to see Avenicci approaching, a piece of folded paper in his hands.

"A bounty request? Glack-Al asked with a grin, his hand going to the Axe of Whiterun, his badge of office, and replacement for his lost warhammer.

"Actually, no." Avenicci replied with a shake of his head before handing him the paper. Glack-Al opened, allowing both he and his sister to read the parchment.

"The deed to Breezehome?" Tadal'alla asked in surprise. "But we haven't the money to-"

"I paid for it." Avenicci answered with a smile. "My gift to you two for your help in saving Whiterun from the dragon."

"Really?" Tadal'alla blinked in surprise before smiling. "We humbly accept."

"Great. Now, should we discuss furnishings here, or at a later date?" Avenicci asked with a his own smile as the siblings looked on in confusion. "I said I bought you the house. I didn't say it was furnished."

"He got us there." Glack-Al couldn't help but chuckle while Tadal'alla sighed and shrugged.

"Well, we do have quite a bit of coin saved up." Tadal'alla said before looking up at Avenicci. "What do you have and how much will it cost?"

"Let's see." Avenicci muttered as he held out a list of purchases to the two. Tadal'alla, who was the one in charge of the money, sat up and gestured for Avenicci to join her off to the side to discuss payment.

"We'll be back." Tadal'alla spoke up before joining Avenicci off to the side to discuss price, leaving Glack-Al to enjoy his food and the pleasant atmosphere around. Sadly, _some_ people didn't seem to be having fun.

"Hello, Nazeem. Enjoy your trip earlier?" he chuckled, earning a searing stinkeye from the man before he stormed off, nose in the air.

"Ah, don't mind him." came a gruff laugh. Glack-Al turned to see an older Nord in fine clothing approaching him. "He's just upset that you're not in prison for 'assaulting' him earlier."

"Well, it _was_ an accident." Glack-Al snickered while the nord guffawed.

"And a right priceless one at that!" he said before wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "It's about time someone knocked that arrogant bastard off that self-made perch of his! Ah, but where are my manners. I haven't introduced myself. I am Olfrid, patron of the great clan Battle-Born!"

"Glack-Al. Argonian and recently annointed Thane of Whiterun." Glack-Al introduced while shaking Olfrid's hand. "If I recall, you and another family are having a fued. Correct?"

"Ah, you mean the Gray-Manes!" Olfrid spat in disgust as he turned a glance at one Vignar Gray-Mane, who shot an equally hateful glance at Olfrid. "Pay no attention to them. Those traitors aren't worth the time of individuals like us."

"I heard they were a powerful family as well." Glack-Al spoke up through his drink.

"They are. But they've foolishly decided to throw there lot in with the Stormcloaks." Olfrid sneered.

"Funny. I was talking to him earlier at Jorrvaskr and he said that you and the Empire were traitors." Glack-Al said.

"Bah! He and his ilk are just jealous of my family and all that we have! Wealth. Power! And titles!" he boasted. "And of course, plenty of buxom women to warm our beds on a cold winter's night. And considering your company..." Olfrid trailed off as his gazed shifted slightly towards Tadal'alla. "I'm betting that your nights have been quite warm."

Glack-Al's smile remained in place despite the fact that he'd be causing a few of the servants headaches by buffing out the claw marks that were suddenly left on the table's surface.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Thane. I'll take my leave now." said Olfrid before he left Glack-Al.

"Yes. Do that." Glack-Al said through clenched teeth.

"You okay, Glack-Al?"

The Argonian looked over his shoulder to see Tadal'alla standing behind him.

"I'm fine." he said with a smile as he pulled his claws out of the table.

"Right." she said in a tone that didn't believe his words. She shrugged and let it drop before speaking again after pulling out a small list. "Anyway, this one has made all the arrangements and purchases. The furniture should all be there by nightfall."

"Alright." he answered as he read the list before noticing a certain purchase. "Glad you remembered to keep that promise."

"Of course. Tadal'alla would not forget a promise such as that." she smiled before sitting next to him. "After this party, we're going to need to get a few supplies together for the journey."

"Yeah. First from here to Ivarstead, then a resupply before walking up to the Throat of the World." Glack-Al said, remembering Balgruuf's words. "You really think there's 7,000 steps?"

"If you try to count them and lose your place, we're not going back down for you to try again." she snickered, earning a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Hello, my Thane."

Both siblings turned to see a woman in armor adressing Glack-Al.

"Um, hello? Who are you?" asked the argonian.

"I am Lydia. Jarl Balgruuf has assigned me to be your Housecarl. I will guard you and all that you own with my life." she explained.

Both siblings stared at her before Tadal'alla hissed towards her brother. " _Now_ I regret letting you be Thane."

-Later-

"I don't get it, Miss Tadal'alla." said Lucia in confusion as she lead her through Whiterun, her hands covering the orphan's eyes. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise~" Tadal'alla sang as they kept walking. A minute of walking passed before Lucia noticed the sound of her footsteps shifting from rock to wood. She blinked when Tadal'alla lifted her hands away from her eyes, allowing her to see the small and empty building.

"Surprise!" said the Khajiit as she gestured to all around them. Lucia looked around the room, her eyes stopping on Glack-Al for a moment, before turning up to Tadal'alla.

"Where is this?" asked the little orphan.

"This is Breezehome, home to the new Thane of Whiterun." Tadal'alla explained.

"And the Thane is none other than me." Glack-Al informed her with a smile before nudging his head towards Tadal'alla. "And she's my sister, so she lives her too."

"Really? That's...wow!" Lucia gasped before she felt herself being gently pushed towards the back.

"Indeed, wow. But the reason that we brought you here is because we have a question." Tadal'alla said, her serious tone unnerving the little girl.

"And...that question is?" she managed to get out before stopping in front of a certain piece of furniture.

"Do you think this bed will be big enough, or do you want a bigger bed?"

Lucia froze as she stared at the simple bed before her, her mind having a little difficulty understanding the question.

"Wh...What?" Lucia whispered to herself before turning around at the smiling siblings. "Y..You mean...you want to...to...to..." She couldn't finish her sentence, afraid that the question on her tongue would be met with rejection once again.

"Depends." Tadal'alla said as she knelt before the girl. "Do you still want to be adopted?"

Lucia let out a quiet gasp before her eyes began to water. Her lip started to tremble, a few hiccups escaping her throat. It wasn't until Tadal'alla held her arms out wide that she finally moved.

"MOMMA!" she cried as she jumped into the Khajiit's waiting arms, hugging her neck and crying her eyes out as she finally had what she had lost.

A home.

A family.

Glack-Al stood to the side, silently wiping his the tear that had escaped his own eye before turning to see a guard standing there, various kitchenware in their hands that they were tasked to deliver.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked them.

"A few moments. Couldn't find it in me to disturb you three." they answered before gesturing at the items in their hands. "Should we bring these things later?"

"Bring them in. But...just be quiet." Glack-Al quietly ordered, his finger to his lips as he cast a glance at the two females still sharing a heartwarming moment.

-Time passes-

Tadal'alla kissed her new daughter goodbye as she and Glack-Al, who had decided to accept the title of 'Fight-Crazy' Uncle, left her in Lydia's care to take care of one final bit of business.

"After we take care of all this nonsense, we head for High Hrothgar." Tadal'alla affirmed as she and Glack-Al made for the Bannered Mare. They entered and were immediately greeted by their target.

"Welcome to the Bannered Mare, Thane." Saadia greeted with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you like this quest. I'll be doing as many as I can.

* * *

 _Previously on Skyrim: The Dragonborn Duo!_

 _The siblings had returned to Whiterun to inform Jarl Balgruuf of both their success and to show Glack-Al's ability as Dragonborn. Having received the title of Thane of Whiterun, the deed for the vacant property Breezehome, and a beautiful and buxom Housecarl named Lydia, the two lead the orphaned girl, Lucia, to their home and offered to adopt her, which she joyfully accepted. After getting everything settled and bidding her farewell, the two made a stop at the Bannered Mare to take care of another job before heading off to High Hrothgar, home of the Greybeards._

* * *

"Welcome to the Bannered Mare, Thane." Saadia greeted with a smile.

"You know that I'm Thane?" Glack-Al asked.

"Everyone in Whiterun knows of you." she said. "How you and your sister joined the guards to defeat a dragon. All I've heard all day has been about your triumph. And there's also been word about you being Dragonborn. Is that true?"

"Apparently so." Glack-Al answered with a smile before sobering up. "Saadia, we came here to see you for a reason."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Some time ago, I ran into some men saying they were looking for a Redguard woman. Said they were Alik'r." Tadal'alla explained. Saadia's eyes widened in terror at the information as the serving tray slipped from her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Glack-Al asked, causing Saadia to shake her head before glaring at them.

"We can't speak here. Follow me." she whispered before walking towards the kitchen. They followed her as she walked up a some stairs and into her room. The moment that Tadal'alla shut the door, Saadia turned to them, knife in hand.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Glack-Al asked, his hand grasping the hilt of the axe on his back.

"I don't know, but I won't let you or the Alik'r take me alive!" she growled.

"Both of you, relax." Tadal'alla spoke as she stepped in front of her brother before turning towards Saadia. "So, you _are_ the Redguard woman in question?"

"Yes." Saadia nodded. "Whatever they've said about me is a lie."

"They haven't said anything about you. Only to tell them if we found you." Glack-Al pointed out. "Care to tell us why they want you?"

"They're assassins hired by the Aldmeri Dominion to take my life for publicly speaking out against them. They seek my life for gold." she explained. "Please, you have to help me."

"Have to?" Tadal'alla scoffed. "We do not like the Aldmeri Dominion either, but none of this sounds like our problem. We don't _have_ to do anything."

"Please! I don't want to die!" Saadia begged as she sheathed her dagger, with Glack-Al releasing his axe as well. "I'll do anything! Just please help me!"

"Anything?" Tadal'alla asked with a sly grin, her eyes slowly roaming over Saadia's body.

"Y-Yes!" Saadia nodded, her fear of being caught outweighing the uncomfortable feeling she was getting from the way the khajiit woman was looking at her.

"Before all that, how exactly do you want us to help you?" Glack-Al asked, snapping his sister out of the dubious fantasies she was having.

"It's simple. They're lead by a man name Kematu. Kill him, and the rest scatter." Saadia explained.

"And where is Kematu?" Tadal'alla asked.

"I don't know." Saadia groaned before perking up. "But maybe the Alik'r spy that's being held in Whiterun prison will know. Get it out of him."

"Alright." Tadal'alla nodded before they left the Bannered Mare and headed for the prisons.

-Whiterun Prison-

"What do you want?" the prisoner asked the siblings standing just outside his cell door.

"We want information on a man named Kematu." Glack-Al said.

"Do you have a death wish?! If you know that name, you must know that to meet him would mean your end!" the prisoner explained.

"Will you tell us or not?" Tadal'alla huffed.

"Hmm. Actually, we may both be able to help each other." the prisoner said with a smile. "As you can see, I'm in this prison. However, if my measly fine of 100 gold were to be paid, I'd be allowed to leave."

"So you want us to pay for your freedom in exchange for Kematu's location?" Glack-Al deduced.

"Precisely. Pay the guards, and I'll talk." the prisoner said.

"Tch. Fine. Guard!" Glack-Al yelled.

"Yes, Thane?" one of the guards answered as he approached the siblings. He fumbled for a moment when Tadal'alla suddenly threw a small pouch at him. "What-"

"100 gold coins. That is the fine for this man to be released, correct?" Tadal'alla asked.

"Uh, yes. Yes! That's correct." the guard nodded.

"Alright. We paid. Now talk." Glack-Al demanded.

"Very well. Kematu and the others are hiding out in an unassuming little cave west of Whiterun called Swindler's Den." explained the prisoner.

"Thanks." Tadal'alla nodded as she and her brother left, but hung around to snicker as the guard acted like he'd lost the key to his cell and had to look for it, causing the prisoner to curse up a storm.

-Time passes-

It was around midday when the two saw Swindler's Den come into view.

"Glad we asked around for it's location." said Tadal'alla as she put her map away while they hid from a lookout's view. "Khajiit sees only one guard."

"Should be easy then." Glack-Al smirked.

"We only _see_ one guard, you fool." she hissed. "Think a little, would you?"

"Alright, alright." he grumbled. "So, how do you want to do this?" A moment of observation and planning later had the two moving into position.

The bandit that was stationed outside of Swindler's Den was keeping an eye out for anyone that was foolish enough to get too close.

"Hey."

He whipped his head to the left to see Glack-Al standing a few feet away, a smile on his lips as he waved at the bandit. Acting on instinct, the bandit drew a war axe and brandished a shield as he prepared for the Argonian to do anything.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Drop your valuables and get lost." he warned.

"I'm afraid not." Glack-Al answered. "Now make this easy and answer our questions, would you?"

"Our?" the bandit asked before he felt a knife being pressed against his throat while a hand held his head back.

"Yes. Our." Glack-Al answered.

"Wait! Don't kill me!" the bandit begged.

"Answer the questions." Tadal'alla ordered. "How many are inside? Is a man named Kematu among them? Are there any other entrances?"

"Why? Wait! You're actually gonna take on everyone inside?! Are you two id-"

"Think _very_ carefully about how you finish that sentence." Tadal'alla warned, the blade pressing a bit more into his throat.

"I-I don't know how many! Yes, Kematu is in there! And this is the only entrance!" the bandit frantically spilled.

"Good answer." she said before plunging the dagger through his chest, piercing his heart. "A quick death is your reward."

"Should we loot him now, or after we take out everyone else?" Glack-Al asked.

"After. Better to loot after the assassin's are dead so they cannot sneak up on us." Tadal'alla answered as they both crouched and entered the cave. They stopped when they heard voices coming from further in and quickly hid themselves to spy on two bandits sitting at a table a little further in.

"How much longer are those Alik'r gonna stay? I don't like having them around." one bandit said.

"Neither do I, but I'm putting up with them. So just shut up and let them finish their business. Then they'll leave." another grunted.

"What exactly are they doing again?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Normally I don't. However, I heard that their business involves hunting down some woman."

"Oh for the love of- Can't you think of anything else?!"

"What? I'm a lover of women!"

"With faces like those, only your mothers would love you two." Glack-Al snarked.

"Huh?" the bandits asked in unison before one of their heads suddenly jerked to the side. He slowly fell out of his seat and fell to the ground, an arrow lodged in his skull. The other quickly got out of his seat and reached for his blade, only to fall down in a lifeless heap the next moment, his severed head hitting the ground a moment later.

"Nice shot." Glack-Al commented his sister as he sheathed his ax.

"Thank you. Now come on. This one wishes to finish before sundown and collect her reward." Tadal'alla said as she took out another arrow to fire at a moment's notice.

"There's a chest over there-"

"Later." Tadal'alla interrupted as they moved on. "Believe me, I wish to search it too. But first, the assassins."

"Right." Glack-Al nodded as he crouched and followed her further in. They stopped and hid in the shadows when they came upon two more bandits. One relaxing on a bedroll while the other was tending to the pot of soup and cooked skeever.

"Is the grub ready yet?" asked the relaxing bandit, much to the annoyance of the cooking bandit.

"Yes. It's finally done." the cook growled. "I kept telling you it was gonna be done soon. Couldn't wait 15 lousy minutes?"

"You take forever with the cooking!"

"That's to make sure it's actually _cooked_ first!" the cook grumbled as he sniffed the food. "Ah! Just like mom used to make. I tell ya, I could swim in this stuff if we had a bigger pot."

"I think it's big enough."

 _SPLASH!_

"Well, at least for your head." Glack-Al snickered as he held the poor bandit's face in the pot, keeping him there as he flailed for a bit. He finally let go to let the bandit jump up for a quick breath of air that was shortly released in a pained scream, his face covered in soup and burns. He scrambled to get the soup off, only to feel someone kick him into the fire, causing him to thrash as he tried to get out of the fire.

"Did you really have to do that?" Tadal'alla asked as she retrieved the arrow from the neck of the second bandit before swiping the arrows from the their quiver.

"What? He said he could swim in it." Glack-Al chuckled as the bandit's cries slowly ceased, his body slowly now charring black. Out of curiosity, he took a spare spoon nearby and got a bit of the soup to taste, only to spit it out the moment it hit his tongue. "Guess his mom wasn't a great cook." he said, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"When we get back home, this one will make us something to eat." she said before stopping and looking at him with a smile. "Back home."

"I know. Sounds strange to call anywhere home." Glack-Al sighed before they shook their heads and continued onward. They followed the trail deeper into the cave before stopping when they heard voices coming from ahead. They crouched and snuck up to the entrance before Tadal'alla did a quick peek in, then pull her head back.

"Large room. One bandit up top on the ledge. Three others at the tables eating, the closest one has their back turned to us." Tadal'alla whispered before readying her bow. "I will take out the one up top. When he falls, we'll rush in and strike."

"Now you're talking." Glack-Al grinned as he took a quick peek to see where everyone was before pulling back and letting his sister get ready. She steadied her breathing and kept her bow string taut as she waited for the bandit to get closer for a better target.

 _'Almost...almost...there!'_

She let the arrow fly and watched as it pierced his jugular, spraying blood as the bandit tried to both make sense of what happened and try to keep himself from bleeding to death. The noise attracted the attention of the other bandits around the tables, which gave a sneaking Glack-Al the chance to slit the closest bandit's throat. The last two bandits armed themselves and rushed towards him before feeling themselves be pushed back when he released a **"FUS"** at them. This created a chance for Tadal'alla to shoot an arrow through one of their legs, leaving them to fall in pain while Glack-Al blocked the other's blade with his ax. They struggled before he shoved him back and swung at the bandit, lodging the weapon into the bandit's side. The bandit stumbled as he tried to fight through the pain, but stopped when his life was ended when the Argonian planted the axe into his skull, splitting it in half.

"That takes care of this room." Glack-Al grunted as he removed his axe while Tadal'alla planted the downed bandit's sword into his chest, silencing him as well.

"Let us continue." Tadal'alla spoke as they ventured onward. They crept through the tunnel as it elevated higher before coming to another tiny encampment. A decent fire was ablaze with fish hanging on a rack nearby, a couple of bedrolls here and there, and two bandits nearby talking.

"I'm telling you, I heard something." one of them said. "It sounded strange. Fus!"

"You keep interrupting my nap, I'm gonna 'Fus' you right upside your skull. Now let me sleep!" the orc bandit snapped before she laid her head back down, leaving the other bandit to grumble and tend to the fire.

"Didn't even sound close to being right. It was 'Fus.'" he grumbled.

 _ **"FUS!"**_

The bandit nearly fell into his fire before catching himself and spinning around to see the siblings a few feet away.

"You mean like that?" Glack-Al asked with a grin as he tightened the grip on his axe. The bandit went for his sword, but only got it halfway out of it's sheath when Tadal'alla shot an arrow into his eye. He fell down next to the orc bandit, who was also sporting an arrow in her eye.

"This ability of yours seems to be very useful to cover up another's grunt on death, but makes quite a bit of noise. Perhaps you shouldn't use it when we're trying to be stealthy?" suggested the Khajiit as she grabbed whatever arrows were nearby. "Hopefully we haven't alerted the Alik'r to us."

"Won't matter if they did. I'll slaughter them all if they try anything." Glack-Al boasted, earning a roll of the eyes and groan from Tadal'alla before they continued onward. They walked through the tunnels before coming to the upper ledge of the previous room, the lone bandit having bled out for some time. "Guess we just go forward."

"Be careful. These Alik'r may not go down as easily as these bandits did." Tadal'alla warned.

"You worry too much. Trust me. I can handle anyth-"

 **SNAP!**

 _"Fffggrkrk!"_ Glack-Al grit out before biting his tongue to keep from shouting while Tadal'alla tried to rein in her laughter. The poor Argonian glanced down to see that he'd stepped into a bear trap that had been hidden under some gravel and moss.

"Guess you should watch your step from now on, huh?" she snickered as her brother pried his ankle loose from the trap. He sat down to examine the bleeding puncture wounds before glaring up at his snickering sister as she moved to sit next to him. "Here. I have an extra health po-"

 **SNAP!**

Glack-Al blinked as his sister stiffened, her eyes screwed shut in pain. They both glanced over to see that a second bear trap had been set near the first one, and that she'd just laid her tail on it.

"Not. A. Word!" she warned her snickering brother before prying her tail out and drinking the potion herself. She then rummaged through her bag, chucked another potion to him, and waited for their wounds to heal before they ventured onward. They walked onward before wading through some shallow water before approaching another room. The view was shrouded by the waterfall before them, which meant that they couldn't see how many, if any, bandits were in the room.

"Any ideas?" Glack-Al asked.

"What? Not going to rush out there with a battle cry?" Tadal'alla asked in mock shock.

"Oh, shut up. I like a good fight, but I'm not stupid." he said in annoyance.

"Then why am I the one who does all the thinking?" she smirked.

"Because you always try to think when all that's needed is a good blade to the skull!" he growled.

"That's your answer to everything!"

"HEY!"

Both siblings were broken out of their little squabble by a shout coming from beyond the waterfall.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT!"

"Looks like they're on to us! What do we do?!" Glack-Al whispered as he readied his axe.

"We may have no choice but to fight and hope for the best!" she whispered back as she readied her arrows.

"DID A REDGUARD WOMAN SEND YOU?!" asked the voice.

The siblings looked at one another before Tadal'alla answered. "YES!"

"THEN WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS! STAY YOUR WEAPONS, AND WE SHALL STAY OURS!"

"AND WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE THAT?!" Glack-Al asked. To the siblings shock, a lone Redguard walked through the waterfall. Shortly after, four more came in, brandishing curved swords.

"Because if we wanted to, we'd have killed you by now." stated the man that they assumed was the leader.

"You must be Kematu, correct?" Tadal'alla asked as slightly lowered her weapon.

"That's right. And you two must be the hired hands sent by our target to kill us. Let me guess. She said that we came after her for less than pleasant reasons?" he asked.

"That's right. Saadia said you were assassin's hired by the Aldmeri Dominion for speaking out against them." said Glack-Al.

"So that's the name she's going by now." Kematu laughed. "I'm sorry to say this, but she's deceiving the both of you. We're not assassins."

"Is that so? Then who are you?" Tadal'alla asked.

"We're here because we seek to bring Iman, whom you know as Saadia, back to Hammerfell to face judgement for treason. You see, she's a noblewoman from the House of Suda. She betrayed not only her own family, but several others to the Aldmeria Dominion. If not for her, Taneth would've held it's ground in the war. The resistance is alive and well in Hammerfell, and they want justice." Kematu explained.

"So let me see if I got this straight. Saadia, or whomever she is, says she spoke against the Aldmeri Dominion, and that they've hired you to find and kill her. And now you say that she's a noblewoman and a traitor of Hammerfell, who've hired you to bring her back for her crimes. Is that about it?" Glack-Al said as he sheathed his axe.

"That's it." Kematu confirmed. "I'm curious. Why are you helping her anyway? Felt pity for a 'defenseless' woman? Promises of gold? Or did she offer more of...a base need?" The last one got a chuckle out of Glack-Al. "So you asked for a night with her?"

"Well-"

"Excuse us!" Tadal'alla interrupted as she grabbed her brother's mouth with both hands before dragging him a bit away. Kematu and his men watched as the two discussed in hushed whispers before Glack-Al groaned loudly in defeat.

"Why can't we ever do things my way?! Bah! Fine! Do what you want! I'll be at the entrance!" he snapped before heading back the way they came, leaving Tadal'alla to walk back towards Kematu.

"Forgive my brother. Difference of opinion." she said before clearing her throat. "Anyway, Saadia said she would do anything if we killed you all. This one asked for a reasonable price of 500 gold for doing this job. However, it seems we've underestimated how many there were of you and how prepared you all are. So I give you an offer. If you can match her price, then we'll deliver."

"Smart woman." Kematu said with a nod as he held his hand out towards her, which she took and shook. "You've got a deal. I'll come alone since a large crowd will be hard to hide. Tell her to come to the stables of Whiterun. I'll handle her there."

"See you at the stables." she said with a nod.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the decision.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Warning, lemon alert. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The siblings arrived back at Whiterun just as the sun began to set, the guards letting them in on the spot. They stopped at home to say hi to Lucia, who was overjoyed to see them.

"Mama! You're back!" she cried out as she hugged Tadal'alla, who hugged her back with a smile. "I missed you! Where'd you go?"

"Your uncle and I had to take care of some bad men. Sadly, our business has yet to be concluded." Tadal'alla explained. "But that will come later. For now, how about I make us some dinner?"

"Yay!" Lucia cheered, glad to have a home cooked meal. "Miss Lydia made me lunch earlier. It was delicious!"

"Really? Did you say thank you?" Tadal'alla asked while Glack-Al whispered something to Lydia, earning a nod from the housecarl. The four of them enjoyed a quick stroll to the marketplace to pick up some fresh ingredients before coming back to make dinner. While Tadal'alla was making soup with the small cooking pot, Glack-Al decided to pass the time by telling Lucia the tale of their triumph over the dragon.

"And even after Tadal'alla and the soldiers managed to trick the dragon into the knocking the watch tower onto itself, the beast still was still kicking. Everyone was frozen in panic." Glack-Al said in a grandoise manner.

"How did you finally beat it?!" Lucia asked in awe.

"Well, I was frozen at first too. But after seeing it survive, I was angry at how stubborn it was. So throwing caution to the wind!" he began before taking a kitchen knife in each hand and holding them over his head. "I grabbed two swords from the battlefield, ran towards the dragon, leapt up and RAMMED THE SWORDS INTO HIS SKULL, SILENCING HIM FOR GOOD!"

"Wow!" Lucia whispered with a smile. "And after you won, you took it's soul and discovered you're a Dragonborn?"

"Yep. Still don't know how I did it, but I did it." Glack-Al chuckled as he sat back down.

"Most impressive, my Thane." Lydia complimented with a smile.

"Soup's ready." Tadal'alla announced before pouring a bowl. Lydia helped her by giving one to both Glack-Al and Lucia before she and Tadal'alla sat at the table. "I hope everyone likes it."

"Sorry we couldn't get any meat. Anoriath ran out and went out hunting." Glack-Al apologized before sipping some of his cabbage potato soup.

"It's yummy!" Lucia said before eating some more.

"Indeed. Very delicious." Lydia complimented.

"Thank you. I learned over the years." Tadal'alla said before casting a look at Glack-Al.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I can cook!" Glack-Al huffed.

"Last time I let you cook, we nearly died. Plus, we suffered from hallucinations for three days." she growled, earning a groan from her brother.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" he grumbled before going back to his soup, leaving the three females to giggle. After dinner, the siblings left for the Bannered Mare to speak with Saadia, who was serving drinks to customers before noticing them.

"Well?" she whispered to them when they left for her room.

"We got bad news." Glack-Al began with a grim tone. "The amount of men inside Swindler's Den was too high. They want you bad. We couldn't stop them all."

"What?! No!" Saadia whispered in terror.

"Worse. Before we left, we overheard them talking about sneaking into the city. Don't know how or when, but it sounds pretty soon." Tadal'alla added.

"No! If that's true, then I can't stay here anymore! I'll have to pick up and leave again!" Saadia declared.

"Don't worry. We have a horse waiting at the stables. You can escape from them, but you have to move now." Glack-Al instructed.

"A-Alright!" Saadia nodded before packing a few things inside a small sack before slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go."

-Whiterun Stables-

Saadia and Tadal'alla were walking down the pathway in silence until the stables came into view.

"It's a shame. I really enjoyed life here." Saadia sighed.

"Yes. This one enjoys the calm atmosphere, despite the threat of dragons." Tadal'alla said as she looked up at Whiterun.

"Will your brother see me off as well after explaining why I left to Hulda?" Saadia asked the Khajiit woman.

"Yes. Don't worry. He won't say who you really are and why you're really running. Just that you had to suddenly leave." Tadal'alla explained.

"Thank the gods. Alright, let's get out of here." With that, the two approached the stables before Tadal'alla stopped. "Is something wrong?" Saadia asked her.

"Sorry Saadia." Tadal'alla told her in sympathy.

"Sorry? For what?" asked the confused Redguard.

"I think she's apologizing for doing the right thing."

Saadia spun around to see Kematu walk out from the shadows of the stables.

"Kematu!" Saadia yelped in shock as he approached her.

"I've brought her here." Tadal'alla spoke up, gaining both of their attention, her hand held out. "Have you done what I've asked?"

"Yes." he said as he handed her a sizeable pouch. "500 gold, as promised. And my men have vacated Swindler's Den and will be here shortly. We'll take Iman here with us and won't trouble Whiterun anymore."

"Y-You traitor! You lied to me!" Saadia shouted at her.

"Like Tadal'alla said. I'm sorry. There were just too many of them for Glack-Al and I to handle. So we did the smart thing."

Kematu suddenly felt an intense pain form on his throat before his blood began to spill from the cut made to it.

"W...What...?" he gurgled as he looked at Tadal'alla, a dagger in her hand.

"Wait! What's going on?!" Saadia demanded.

"I told you. We did the smart thing." Tadal'alla chuckled as she looked at Kematu, who was doing his best to try and keep the blood from spilling out of his neck. "My brother and I couldn't take on all your men, so I had this planned out. I let you both meet so that Saadia here can see for herself as you perish, ensuring she sees for herself that she is safe."

"You...When my...men come...!" he snarled out.

"Don't worry about your men." Tadal'alla said as she and Saadia looked to see Glack-Al arriving, a small army of soldiers being led by Irileth right behind him. "They'll be taken care of."

"Remember your orders men!" Irileth shouted.

"Yes Ma'am!" they responded before they began to move around and hide in the stable house and stables.

"It took some convincing, but I persuaded the Jarl to help stop the Alik'r that were planning to sneak into the city and stir up trouble." Glack-Al explained to them before grinning down at Kematu. "I see you've gotten the leader. That'll make mopping up the rest easy."

Kematu's eyes widened as he realized he'd been deceived before finally slumping over and bleeding out.

Saadia fell to her knees, relief flooding her body before looking up at the siblings.

"Thank you. I can stay now." Saadia said before asking one question. "But...why? I'm sure he's told you about what I-"

"Stop right there." Tadal'alla interrupted with her hand raised before her. "We are neither from Hammerfell, nor Skyrim. All the problems that either have aren't really our problems. If we do anything or help anyone, it's for our interests."

"Nothing personal." Glack-Al shrugged before walking away to aide the soldiers in the ambush.

"And speaking of interests." Tadal'alla said as she held a hand out to help Saadia to her feet. "I believe that you owe my brother and I a reward."

"Oh! Right! I did promise that. What would you like?" she asked. "If it's gold, I've got-"

"Gold won't satisfy the interests I have at the moment." Tadal'alla interrupted, her finger on Saadia's lips. Saadia watched as the Khajiit gently dragged the same finger down her chin, over her sternum, and brushed her cleavage. Her breath hitched at the feeling of being touched like that before Tadal'alla's claw caught the rim of her blouse, dragging down to the point that it threatened to let her breasts out. The claw slipped away, releasing the garment and letting her tits bounce a bit. _"Understand?"_ she whispered in her ear, making Saadia blush. She couldn't say anything to that, her only answer coming in a light nod. "Good. Come to Breezehome later tonight. Don't keep me waiting."

Saadia just stood there before looking at Tadal'alla's ass as the Khajiit woman added a little more swing to her hips. She had done many things to stay ahead of the Alik'r, including offering her body, but never to another woman. She was confused...and kind of looking forward to tonight.

-Breezehome-

Tadal'alla was counting the gold she had gotten from Kematu to make sure it was all there, plus the gold she had lifted off his body afterwards.

"And with this little detour done, we are 750 coins richer." she said with a grin before hearing a knock at the door.

"Um, Miss Tadal'alla?" came the voice of Saadia.

"One moment." she called back before taking the gold and locking it away in one of the storage chests. She straightened out the dress she had on before opening the door, revealing a nervous looking Saadia. "Glad you could make it."

"I said I would." Saadia replied before Tadal'alla let her inside. "I see that your brother is still out."

"Yes. Having a ball against all those Alik'r at the moment with the town guard at the moment." Tadal'alla answered before offering her a glass. "Here you go."

"Oh. Thank you." Saadia nodded before taking a sip. "Wine?"

"Help you steady your nerves. You look like you've seen Kematu's ghost." Tadal'alla chuckled as she drunk from her own glass.

"Yeah. The day has been...rather hectic." Saadia sighed before gulping her drink. "Will your brother be alright? The Alik'r aren't weak."

"You've obviously never seen Glack-Al fight before." Tadal'alla grinned before walking towards the stairs. "Shall we?"

"Wait? Now?!" Saadia gawked, suprised at the Khajiit wishing to get bed her so soon. Tadal'alla turned and approached her with slow and deliberate steps, making Saadia back up with each step.

"Let me explain something to you." she said in a calm tone. "Since we got to Skyrim, I have seen and met plenty of beautiful women like you. And I've had to skip out on a chance to bed them for one reason or the other. I...am at...my limit!" Saadia's breath hitched when she felt her back hit the wall, allowing Tadal'alla to close the distance and press herself into her. Both women could almost feel the other's rapid heartbeat through their large bosoms before Tadal'alla leaned in and whispered into her ear. _"I need a women."_ she breathed, her leg sliding between hers. _"Now!"_

Saadia's face lit up as Tadal'alla stepped back, allowing her to see her lust filled eyes roam her body. She gulped before holding her glass up at her.

"I think I may need more wine." she breathed out. Tadal'alla merely handed her the bottle, allowing her to down as much as she wanted. After she drained the bottle, the two headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. It was a small but cozy room, bare of any decorations. There were two bed side tables, a small dresser, a storage chest, a small table and chair, and a double bed that was the perfect size for the two of them to have fun on. "Nice bed. As one would expect for the Thane of Whiterun." she said while looking it over. "Should I just undress now?"

"Not quite yet." Tadal'alla said from behind her before cupping her breasts from behind, making Saadia jump at the sudden touch. She moaned as the Khajiit began to gently knead, squish, and play with her breasts. "A fine pair. Very soft." she whispered, her chin lying on her shoulder. Saadia's face grew redder before she felt something slide across the inside of her leg all the way up to her slit, acting like it was trying to push into her.

"Wh-What is-"

"One of the benefits of having a tail." Tadal'alla giggled before pulling it out from under her clothes, a familiar undergarment being held by it. "Especially when one practices with it." she said as she let the garment fall. "Now you can undress." she said before letting her go and sitting in the chair and pouring herself some more wine. "But slowly." she said before taking a sip. Saadia nodded before slowly undressing herself, all while Tadal'alla watched as she carefully slid her clothing off until it laid around her feet, leaving her bare for Tadal'alla. The Khajiit woman grinned before standing up and slowly undressed herself after raking in Saadia's fine form, leaving them both as bare as the day they were born. "First time seeing another naked woman?" she asked, her voice having a little purr in it.

"Well...yes, actually." Saadia nodded as she examined Tadal'alla's voluptous body. The Khajiit said nothing as she walked over to her, her tail swishing and breasts subtley bouncing with each step before she stood before her. She then gently cupped Saadia's cheeks with both hands before leaning in and kissing her. Saadia didn't move at first she placed her hands on Tadal'alla's hips and turning her head. They both stopped to gain their breath before going back in with a little more heat, with Tadal'alla lying them both onto the bed. Their actions were slow as they carefully explored each other's body. Saadia ran her hands through Tadal'alla's fur as the feline woman laid on top of her, their tongues taking turns exploring the others mouth. Tadal'alla moaned into Saadia's mouth when the Redguard began to fondle one of her furry breasts. She responded by rubbing the tip of her tail against Saadia's pussy, making the woman release a loud moan at the feeling.

"Don't lose yourself now. We've only gotten started." Tadal'alla chuckled before lowering herself towards Saadia's left tit. She brought her tongue out and slowly began to lick all over it, giving the sensation of smooth and wet sandpaper gliding over. Saadia curled her toes at the feeling while Tadal'alla added a bit of nibbling into the mix, mainly on the hardened nipple poking out. She nearly came when Tadal'alla brought her other breast over to allow her to begin sucking on both buds at once.

"By the Divines!" Saadia moaned out at the stimulus before she felt Tadal'alla's tail rub faster against her nether regions. She held out for a little while longer before it became too much and lost herself, her pussy squirting her juices onto Tadal'alla's fur as her orgasm rocked her body. The Redguard woman laid under Tadal'alla as the Khajiit brought her tail before her, the tip soaked in her cum. She watched through blurry eyes as Tadal'alla began to lick her tail until it was spotless.

"Delicious." she complimented after she was done.

"Is...that it?" Saadia panted.

"Oh no. Not until I'm fully satisfied." Tadal'alla said with a shake of her head. Saadia watched as the feline woman turned herself around until both were staring directly at the other's cunt. "How about a game. First one to give in loses."

Saadia didn't have a chance to decide before she felt Tadal'alla's tongue begin to lick her vagina, lapping up anything still there her first orgasm.

"H-Hey! No f _-mmph!"_ Her protest was silenced as Tadal'alla forced her lower lips onto Saadia's, the action sending a shiver up the Khajiit's spine. Saadia quickly took action and grabbed Tadal'alla's ass before she began to eat her out.

 _'She's good.'_ Tadal'alla thought as she felt herself being eaten out. _'Sad that she finished so quickly earlier. Let's see how long I can enjoy this before I cum as well.'_

With that, she decided to slow her pace, each lap of her tongue seeming to go on forever. The action was driving Saadia crazy as her body wanted to release again. The Redguard decided to try and make Tadal'alla cum faster by massaging her ass while driving her tongue in as far as it would go.

 _'That's more like it!'_ thought the Khajiit as she felt herself coming close. She waited until she was near her limit before finishing up with Saadia by running her tongue along her clit.

 _"MMMMMPH!"_ Saadia screamed as the feeling sent her over the edge. Her screaming came as a surprise to Tadal'alla, causing her to let loose as well. Both were now riding out their orgasms while lapping the other's love juices before they both flopped over into boneless heaps. Neither of them moved as they panted to get their breaths back, their bodies coated in sweat.

" _Now_...Tadal'alla is satisfied." the Khajiit got out.

"Shame. It looked like it was getting good."

Both women looked at the door to see Glack-Al standing in the doorway, a smirk on the Argonian's lips.

"T-Thane!" Saadia yelped in panic from where she lay under Tadal'alla.

"You look happy." Tadal'alla chuckled. "Have fun with the Alik'r?"

"For as long as they lasted." Glack-Al sighed with a shrug. "And I see you've been having fun, sis."

"Indeed I have." Tadal'alla nodded as she rested her chin onto Saadia's nether regions.

"H-How long have you been standing there?!" Saadia asked, trying her best to ignore Tadal'alla's chin pushing against her sex.

"I got here just as Tadal'alla started licking her tail clean." Glack-Al answered. Tadal'alla smiled before a thought came to her. She grinned as she beckoned her brother closer until he was leaning down next to her, allowing her to whisper something to him.

"Is something the matter?' Saadia asked, curious as to why they've gone quiet.

"That depends. Feel up for one more time?" Tadal'alla asked.

"With your brother watching?" Saadia asked.

"No. With him _joining._ "

"What?!" Saadia yelped in surprise.

"What? Don't like Argonians?" Glack-Al asked.

"N-No! I don't have anything against Argonians! I'm just...shocked is all." Saadia explained.

"Why would you be? After all, you have yet to give my brother a reward." Tadal'alla pointed out.

"Very well." Saadia sighed, knowing that they had a point. Plus, they had saved her life when they could've handed her over to Kematu.

Glack-Al smiled as he removed his armor, letting Saadia see his toned, scarred, and scaly body, his erection already present. He walked over and helped her off the bed before they started with a little kissing. Saadia found it intruiging that he could kiss so well before his hand gripped her butt, his claws slightly digging in as he squeezed her plump cheek. She moaned at how rough, yet gentle he was as he brought his free hand up to cup her breast.

"I see you're as talented as your sister." Saadia whispered.

"Lots of experience." Glack-Al replied before gently nipping at her neck.

"With other women?" Saadia asked before a smile came to her face. "Or...with each other?"

"Not telling." he chuckled before lying her on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Saadia prepared herself to be penetrated again, only for Tadal'alla to surprise her when she genly sat herself on the Redguard's face.

"You're not leaving this one out of the fun." Tadal'alla grinned just as Glack-Al lifted her legs over his shoulders. He began by rubbing his cock along his lips, the mixture of her fluids and Tadal'alla's saliva serving to lube it up while Tadal'alla ground her pussy against Saadia's face. The Redguard proceeded to eat out the Khajiit once against, making her moan in delight. She watched as her brother began to play with Tadal'alla's tits while the Khajiit brought her arms behind her head to hug his neck.

 _'You know, they actually look like they'd make a cute coup_ haaHAAaaha!'

Her eyes shot open before going in strange directions as she felt Glack-Al slowly insert himself into her. However, she felt him insert his throbbing dick into her tight asshole. What _really_ shocked her was when she felt Tadal'alla insert her tail into her cunt at almost the same time, allowing both siblings to fuck both her holes at the same time. It took a few slow thrusts, but her anus stretched out to accomadate his girth, allowing him to speed up without hurting her.

"She's very tight." Glack-Al grunted as he and his sister continued to drill Saadia.

"Perhaps Tadal'alla should've loosened her up a little?" his sister snickered, earning a pinch to her nipples. "Ah! Feisty~"

Saadia's mind was turning to mush under their session, her third climax quickly approaching. She held out until a few more forceful thrusts hit her, followed by Glack-Al unleashing his seed inside her, followed by Tadal'alla cumming on her face. She lost herself as she felt her final climax hit her hard. The three rode out their orgasms before they finally ended. Saadia's legs slipped off of Glack-Al's shoulder while Tadal'alla leaned back against her brother.

"I needed that." Tadal'alla sighed in content.

"I think we both needed that." Glack-Al answered before looking down at Saadia. "What about you?"

"Uhhhh..." Saadia groaned, her mind still scrambled from what had just happened.

"I think we broke her." Glack-Al laughed as the siblings got off her.

"This one has been meaning to ask, but where did you send Lydia and Lucia?" Tadal'alla asked as the siblings straightened themselves out.

"Remember during dinner? Lydia told us that she saw Lucia swinging a kitchen knife at a wooden dummy. Figured I'd have her teach her a few things and leave the house for awhile." Glack-Al explained.

"Very nice." Tadal'alla nodded before Saadia groaned as she sat up.

"I hate to be a bother, but do you think I can sleep her for the night?" she muttered while rubbing her head. "I don't trust my legs to not give out."

Both siblings looked at her before each other, a grin coming to their faces. With their consent, the three laid down on the bed, both women surrounding Glack-Al before they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: What did you all think? Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
